A rather distressing shade of yellow
by Ninja Spudato
Summary: Life isn't always as simple as eat, sleep, repeat. Certainly not for me anyway. And when the Valar jump into my life, it's just about turned on its head. All I wanted was rest. Going to another world and trying to save it along with nine others, not my best idea of a vacation, but we'll see how it goes. WARNING: Extra long intro, no pairings, movie script...ish.
1. Chapter 1

She added a dot as she finished her sentence. This was it. Her final moments. She just signed one the most important document of her life and felt as though all the weight carried over the years had been lifted off her shoulders. She took in a withering breath as she read through the sentence in her head.

"I, Rebecca Lobelia Larkspur, of sound soul and mind, give all my possessions and wealth to the local orphanage on Daisy street, Onslow, Australia, in the case of my passing.

Signed date: 21 July 2000."

It was Rebecca's birthday today. It felt right that today was the day she was brought into this world, as quiet as a mouse, and that today should be the day she said farewell, without so much as peep now either. She squinted around the room, age had taken her sharp sight many years ago but she could still see the colour in the world. The colour of the setting sun as it lit up my large but cozy room, the colour that was in the horribly garish walls and curtains, eye screaming yellow. She didn't know what she was thinking when she built this house. Then again, it was the 70's. She supposed she was trying to fit in with the younger generation. Still, yellow. It could have been worse, I could have chosen pink.

Rebecca scolded herself, "now don't go saying that, pink has lovely hues... it just needs to be swamped in lovely shades of blue to off set the putridness."

What's that wheezing sound? She puzzled. Oh it was her... Her old lungs were struggling, or it could have been her throat... The sound reminded her a bit of the poor blokes after the war. She often wondered how some of them were. She hadn't seen any of the old gang lately. It could just be only her left to remember... She didn't like remembering. Too many children got into war, "damn officials were blind", She swore to herself, half of those boys were younger than fifteen, and it was obvious.

She remembered how they'd talk about the glory of war, but it all ends when they see the battle frontier. Flashes of light blind you, the sounds of bombs, bullets and the dying deafen you. You just wish you could go home. Home. Where the sunsets take your breath away, and so does the heat. Those summer days in town when you feel like melting, along with your shoes, on the road. Home, where the dirt is red, the people are red and the animals are red, and often it is not just because of the dirt. But none of us could go home. We were there, and there we stayed, hoping, just hoping for a cease fire to pay our respects. To count those we lost and those we still have, to write letter home to assure loved ones that we were alright. That we were still lucky.

She still remembered coming back home in 1945 as an independent woman. But her life, it didn't really stop there, She set her adventurous mind to the globe, traveling from country to country, learning all she could from the local population. Judo, so then she had some form of defence other than a gun. Meditation, to help with her haunting memories. The healing properties of herbs from a hermit in Colombia. How to train and gain the trust of animals in the South American rainforests. politics and strategies in France and myths. Legends and stories collected from everywhere so then she had something to tell the children at the orphanage. They loved to here her stories that made them feel as though they were worlds away.

She smiled as she thought about the antics caused to cheer up the younger soldiers that had lost hope, dressing up as characters, letting the boys borrow the makeup she never wore, talking in accents while cursing out hitler and his merry gang of cannibalistic monkeys, playing poker using ANZAC biscuits, chocolate and smokes as currency and betting on how badly a pigheaded group of men were going to lose against me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back! Ill try and update everyday but school work is a burden I must struggle on with. Yours da ninja**

* * *

Chapter Two: Black, Grey & White Like An Old Television.

Nothing...

It's what I saw.

It's what I felt.

It's what I heard.

It was calming, I felt at peace. No thoughts were on my mind as I drifted in the darkness. Then there was a small light in front of me. It pulsed, flickered and danced around, gaining in luminosity as it grew closer. It finally reached me no longer the speck it once was, it was so big it swamped me in its glowing light as I passed through. I closed my eyes no longer resisting the brightness...

I stumbled as the brightness went away leaving me in a great, rather empty hall. The pillars were like those in Greece, the colour scheme rather drab if I'd say so myself. And the smell. You would have thought there was a whole zombie apocalypse in here waiting to be unleashed.

I hear rustling behind me. Spinning around slowly I try to take in the sight of the biggest person I have ever gazed eyes upon.

I blink.

He blinks.

I blink again.

He grins.

I'm still at blinking.

''You are shocked to see a being such as me I am guessing from your complete lack of reaction,'' he bellows, making me wince as a voice of power and authority bowls into me with all the subtlety of a giant rolling pin. I just froze, every bit of me froze, like I was a statue that was sitting in the hall. ''Oh, um hello, I guess, uhhh may i ask who are you?'' Fantastic with all the polite, conversational sentences you could have used it comes out like a dogs breakfast. ''I am Mandos, keeper of the houses of the dead, lord of the dead, and you mortal, are dead''. I thought slowly and clearly about what my next question was going to be. This being was obviously immortal, powerful, and could ask me if I wanted to go splat like the bug I am if I speak wrongly. ''Why, my lord, am I here? Why am I not in the houses with the other dead?''

"You are not with the dead because I have a matter not just to discuss with you but another matter to judge your life upon." I was puzzled. Judgment didn't sound nice, neither did that "matter" either.

"It has come to the Valar's attention that our land, Arda, is on the brink of war. The Valar have asked me to come up with a solution to the outbalanced sides in the war." As puzzled as this all made me I still was interested in how this would effect me. "To even out the balance of sides I would have to choose someone to be a Maia, or Istair as they call them there, as the empty promise of power corrupts even the wisest. Your magic will be ch-." "Wait one second mister, what makes you think that I am qualified for this job let alone want it! I am an old lady that had DIED FROM OLD AGE! Do you really think my body would survive another war let alone walking kilometres or firing bullets from a machine gun you have another thing coming?!" I cut him off in a rage that ignited me to my very brittle bones.

My life in the war was full of terrible deeds of others and my self on innocents and guilty parties alike all for the sake of one overly power hungry man-monkey. "I want my rest god dammit Mandos and I want it now!" Maybe the wrong thing to say to a all powerful being. But hey, I have pensioners rights that I would like to put into action, life has made my soul weary eternal rest sounds nice. I was pushed out of my thoughts by Mandos standing over me like a parent would a toddler. I was suddenly reminded how small and frail I was. "You have no choice in the matter, I have already put forward a message to the rest of the Valar that a suitable choice has been found and will arrive in Arda within the rest of the day. As I was saying you magic will be chosen to suit you. You will be assessed on which elements bend to your command better than others. To make life easier you will be able to choose a certain branch of magic to be added to your artillery. About your failing body. You will be made a new one fashioned to when you were at your prime, so then you do not forget who you are. As to which you asked if you were qualified, I assure you that all the Valar's eyes have been on you through your journey through life since you have been selected, and they find you worthy of a new life." He then smiles evilly and speaks almost at a whisper "so what is your final verdict my lady?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Distinguished Black Marble Table.

I opened my mouth. Then shut it. Thinking how to word my answer. It wasn't just countries in need of my help but a whole new realm. How could I refuse innocent civilians let alone gods of the highest power.

"My lord, I accept your request of me, but I wish to be prepared before I go there. I would like to know the history, the weaponry and transport of the land. I would also like to be informed of any other dangerous species that may not exist in my world." I held my breath hoping that I have not been unreasonable or over demanding.

"Of course, my wife would not be very happy with me if I dropped you off on your own in the middle of a battlefield." He paused taking time to look sarcastically caring.

"You will be educated on the summary of the history of Arda, or Middle Earth as it is called by men, after you spend a quick session with my wife over your identity as an Istair and citizen of that land." All I could do was nod hoping that his wife was more subtle that he was at showing off her power.

I was led away by a light, out of halls of Mandos I walked following the ever moving dot of light as it danced. I was led to another room which was furnished to give off a much warmer and homely feel. A fire crackles in the fire place and tapestries layered the walls depicting scenes of peace and violence through nimbly embroidered portraits. The speck of light glowed once more over a chair of ebony finely carved with fruit and vines.

With no-one else in the room I sat down gazing round in agitation waiting for something or someone. With a whisper of a creek in the hinges, the door opposite me slid open, a woman who seemed as beautiful and fragile as fine china flowed into the room with a graceful smile on her glowing face.

"Hello child, you were sent here by my husband to be refitted with your new body and style." Her voice was as sweet as nectar and held a ring to it.

"Your husband did mention my body but failed to tell me about my 'style'. What may I ask do you mean by style?... My lady." Stumbling over her title made my cheeks warm as she smiled at me as though I was two.

"Your identity on middle earth will be reflected through you looks and personality, but I will explain the later, now it's time for me to connect your fea to your new body."

I followed her out of the room and into another one down the hallway. In the room was a flat table carved out of, what looked like, black marble. And on the that table was a body. The body was around 6 foot tall and was of a slender yet muscular build. On its head was a crown of dark ebony waves reaching to the body's hips, long lashes framed the eyes and a pair of blood red lips nested below a petite nose. I new that if those eyes opened dark emerald eyes would stare at your very soul. This was me during my heyday, chased by boys but too headstrong and stubborn to back down from the opinion that I didn't need any man to make me happy. Though I reckon that I am still very much like that today, just with added wisdom.

"As you can see this was you when you were in your mid-twenties," I cut her off with a quick,

"twenty-five to be exact," before letting her continue.

"Yes, mid-twenties," she pursed her lips into a smile, clearly showing how she felt being interrupted.

"If you would lie down next to the body the I will start the process."

"What exactly does this process entail, exactly?" Now I was just delaying, but I was nervous and didn't trust the lady yet.

"I will have to remove your fea from your body before placing in your new one. It's rather easy." She winked at me with a nerve racking grin on her face.

I lay down and closed my eyes, hoping that nothing bad will happen... Then all I remembered was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Soulless Emerald Eyes.

Waking up in a new body wasn't something most people would call normal. Learning how to move around after being eighty-something wasn't a picnic either. As I gazed my emerald eyes around seeing things in new light, noise to my left startled me. As I turned all I saw was my old body, faded emerald soulless eyes gazed at me unblinkingly. With a high pitched shriek I rolled backwards, and in doing so rolled off the black marble table and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Laughter was all that followed. It seems that my hostess was amused by reaction.

I scowled at her as I shakily got to my feet. Then with another shriek I realised that I was as naked as the day I was born. While laughing with her honey like lilt adding to it a sweetness, she passed a flustered and franticly me, a robe. I snatched it out of her grasp while berating her on how it wasn't nice to leave someone naked and laugh at their embarrassment when I paused. The voice coming out of my mouth was foreign yet familiar, the Australian accent that could only have been bred through generations of living in the hot dry land, the whining and stubborn tone that possessed none of the honey found in my lady's voice. No, this was a voice very much meant for shouting and singing aloud. It was as clear and as cold as the southern parts of Tasmania.

"I understand you are remembering about yourself but that is for another time, right now we need to find you some clothes. Can't have you walking around naked in Arda can we now?" The voice broke me out of my stupor. Wordlessly, still with a scowl on my face I followed her yet again out into the hallway into another room.

The room I entered was the cliché, maybe a big old aged,'girls dream'. Ebony and willow closets coated every surface except the middle which housed a big mirror, two oakwood chairs and a cherrywood coffee table. As I sat down, my hostess who I finally got a name from, Vairë, flung open a tall closet revealing... Dresses. She opened another one next to it... More dresses. As she swept around the room opening all the closets I had an inspection of the dresses in closet number one. They were gorgeous in all colours from green to red to black. The materials were top end I could tell but I had one problem... Corsets. Every single dress was corseted. From cloth to bone to wood, all had that lovely strangulating thing. I turned to Vairë,

"why corsets?" I stressed out.

"A proper lady is to never be seen without."

"Can I not be a proper lady then?" I whinged, hunching to get my point across.

"I'd much rather breathe you know. It's all nice and well when you look good and all, but whats the point if you die from lack air?" The look on her face shut me right up.

"You will not complain young lady. You're lucky have been chosen to obtain a new life, and you are lucky we don't just give you your magic and drop you off naked to figure out things yourself." She corrected haughtily.

"I wanted eternal rest, not to be sent off to another country, in war, to fight in another one" I snapped right back at her.

"Besides I reckon I'd be better off than have that contraption wrapped around me like an anaconda." I finished rather sassily, as the younger generation says. She just frowned and forced me into a chair.

The next two hours were full of finding the right era for me and learning the basic history of each era. Vairë explained that since I was a Maia I was expected to have my own style much like those there now. I asked her what style Sauron had if he was without a corporeal body. The answer I got was a slap behind the head.

"How bout we try something from my world's eras?" The question came easily since it seemed that Arda was suck in the middle ages.

"We may have to try your worlds era, you are just too picky" she commented with a sigh.

"I'm not too picky, Arda is just boring." Obviously. With another giant sigh she started to shut the doors that led to the death traps in disguise.

"Your outfit must have a corset of some sort I insist," she demanded as she closed the last closet door.

"Fine, don't bother with anything after the eighteen-nineties," now I was the one sighing. Vairë clicked her fingers once then started to rush around to reopen the doors. It seemed that she had magicked different clothes instead of taking them all out or leading me into a different room. I walked to cupboard filled with what seemed to be outfits from the victorian era.

Out of those that were there I picked a lovely forest green evening dress with gold ferns embroidered into the skirt and sleeves, which were form fitting and flared out a bit at the cuffs. The bodice was the same green as the skirt but had small darker green ruffles on either side of the crisscrossed apple green ribbon in the middle. It came with gold and emerald green ankle boots. The second one I picked was a traveling dress. It was black with red accents on the bodice. It was simple form fitting and came with a black traveling cloak and lace up knee-high boots. I turned around holding them up for Vairë to approve of. She took one look and the smile on her face was all I needed to assure me I had picked well.

"Pick one you wish to arrive in and I will get you a bag to put the other one in." I looked critically at both dresses but in the end decided to be practical. "Here," I handed her the green evening dress a long with the shoes. She smiled. "You have chosen very appropriately, I will send in a maid to help with putting it on." She whirled around and glided out the door.

The maid arrive five minutes later and introduced herself as Mÿaria. She told me she would help fit the corset once I had gotten changed into the black satin slip for underneath it. I did as I was told all while dreading the time when I had to put on the body chocker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Honey Coloured Whicker Handle.

I. Can't. Breathe. That's what continually ran through my mind as I waddled towards the door that lead out of Valinor. Vairë waited for me at the door grasping a large black cloth and whicker handled carpet bag.

"Here," she handed me the bag that felt deceptively heavy. I was about to look into it when she commented.

"It only contains your dress, shoes and a cloak made of velvet." I nodded wondering what colour the cloak was and how heavy everything must be if the bag was so weighed down.

"When you arrive in Arda head towards Bree, it is a town where the Istair Olórin frequents every few months during his travels. He will be teaching you how to find your element or elements if that is the case. He will teach you the customs of the Elves, Dwarfs and Hobbits, as you should not have any problems with the customs of men. Once you have found your element you will have to craft a conductor for it, again Olórin will aid you."

I nodded to show my understanding.

She continued, "Olórin's common name in Arda is Gandalf or Mithrandir by the Elves."

"Mandos commented earlier that I could choose a certain power of my choice. Is that also to be chosen in Arda?"

"Yes. Have you anymore questions, you really must be going." I shook my head as a negative. Slowly the doors slid open soundlessly. I had to screw my eyes shut as all that came through was light.

"I wish you luck Craban Inëd Dúath on your journey." Before I could ask what she meant by that she was gone. With deep breaths I glanced behind me once more before closing my eyes and walking forward...

I landed harshly nearly twisting my ankle in a rabbit hole. I got up and dusted myself off while pivoting around looking at my surroundings. All I saw was grassland for kilometres around me and off in the distance a settlement of some sort. 'Well think Rebecca if you need to head to Bree then why not ask for directions.' Checking that my cloak was on properly and the hood was up before picking up my bag and marching on to that far town on the horizon.

I reached the town in the late afternoon, four o'clock it said on my pocket watch that I found in my cloak's inner pocket. It was quite pretty with engraved patterns on the lid and back, my name was engraved in the centre on both sides. During the walk I tried to remember how I acquired it. It was with a giggle that I realised that I had won it in a poker match in Las Vagus and had my name engraved on it in Italy.

As I reached the gates of what I now realised was the capital of Rohan, Edoras, kingdom of the horse lords. As I was about to enter I had one of the guards call out to me.

"Halt. Who goes there?" I lowered my hood as the guard walked in front of me.

"I am a weary traveler in wish of a place to stay as my friends and I got separated as they had business elsewhere." I answered quickly and clearly not wanting to show the guard my anxiety. He bowed his head.

"I will lead you to see King Theoden, he does not wish for anyone to enter Rohan without his knowing." I had no choice but to accept and hope that I could think of a backstory that doesn't sound crazy and delusional. Preferably without gods and goddesses in it. I was broken out of my thoughts when the guard started to converse with me.

"Where do you hail from?" I thought for a moment.

"Far away. So very far away." The last sentence was said under my breath as I thought of home and how different it was to here. The guard must have seen my far away look and said nothing as we climbed the stairs to the golden hall of Meduseld where the king's family resides. The guards at the entrance opened the great doors at a nod of the guard who led me here. As we walked forward towards the throne I noticed how the great fire place was the only source of light in the room. As we stopped I noticed that the guard bowed and stepped forwards to mutter some incoherent words to the king. The king looked proud, kind and fierce. I know not to get on his bad side. As the guard gestured to me I stepped forwards and curtsied to the king.

"Côlhîth has informed me of your predicament, before I allow you to explore my city I would like to know where you come from and where you are headed. I looked into his eyes and found curiosity mixed with distrust.

"I hail from over the seas and I have traveled far. My purpose is to head for Bree and hope to find a Maia called Gandalf." I answered with only half the truth as he did not need to know about the full truth.

He nodded, "you come from Valinor?"

"You could say that," I answered cryptically. His eyes narrowed before he smiled.

"You may stay for as long as you need, ahh-"

"Rebecca, Rebecca Larkspur."

"Miss Larkspur, my guard can show you to the nearest inn." Then he got up and left the hall.

"Miss, please follow me," Côlhîth called as he waited for me to follow... I smiled it seems that the Eorlingas are just and kind in their manners...both in royalty and in civilians. I thanked Côlhîth as he left me at the entrance to the inn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Pink Flowers From Home.

Laughter and shouting was what greeted me as I pulled down my hood as I moved through the door. It was quite a large room that had multiple tables which had, what must have been, workers and guards who had finished their shifts as it was the end of the day. The room was lit in a merry golden glow that made it feel welcoming and cozy. The food that wafted out of the kitchens wasn't five star quality but seemed to be edible so that was a plus. They seemed to only sell ale and wine, which didn't bode well because I've become a lightweight with age and can't seem to get more than a glass of wine down without getting tipsy.

I strolled up the counter and was greeted by a middle aged man with rosy cheeks and thin hair that was slowly disappearing. "Hello there miss what would you like today?" I smiled at his happy welcome. "I would like to rent a room for a while but I don't know how long I will be staying." I shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. "Well miss I don't mind how long you stay as long as you have the money to pay." He gave me a warning look. "I have the money don't worry kind sir. But I would like to help out a bit, as I think that I may be here for a while. If you have any errands that need to be done I can carry them out for you." I didn't want to be an inconvenience as I would be taking up one of their rooms for a long time, nothing is telling me that I should rush my time here. "Of course miss that is awfully generous of you but tonight I believe you should rest and unpack your things. I will get one of the maids to show you to your room." As he turned to get a maid I looked through the coins I found in the other pocket of my cloak, trying to figure out the currency. As the bar man looked back at me he chuckled, "Looks like you've been to quite a few places miss you have coins from everywhere. Here-." He picked out a few gold, silver and bronze coins with scratched out horses on them. "These are the coins used in Rohan these ones are called fæt." He pointed to the gold ones. "These are peningas-," he pointed to the silver coins. "And last but not least are the bræsus." He pointed to the bronze ones. "The cost per night for a room and food is five bræsus." "Sir-." "The name's Rumbald miss-?" "Oh how rude of me, Larkspur, Mr. Rumbald." "Pleasure to meet you Miss Larkspur." He greeted offering me a hand. "Mr. Rumbald, how many bræsus go into a pening and how many peningas go into a fæt?" "Well miss larkspur, it's twenty-four bræsus to a pening and twenty-seven peningas to a fæt." I smile and handed over one pening and one bræs. "Miss I am here to take you too your room." A young woman gestured to me and so I followed her up three flights of stairs till we reached the top level. "Do you wish for me to make you a bath miss?" "Ah, yes please. Thank you." I replied. She nodded and walked out shutting the door behind her.

I looked around the room. It was very clean and simple, it had a bed in the corner and a partition screen opposite it. Beside the door was a small table with a bowl, towel and a jug of water to wash my face in. I sat down on my bed and opened my bag and gazed in. I pulled out a what looked to be a book and gazed at the title. "The history of Australia." I read aloud. Vairë really doesn't want me to forget where I am from does she. I looked back in and pulled out a... Branch? It was a branch of lemon scented gum with pink flowers, it looked like the one outside of my house. I again, looked into the bag and pulled out some maps. Which seemed to be of middle earth and were rather detailed. I knew how precious maps like these were so I put them straight back in the bag. My dress, matching shoes and cloak were put aside so I could see what was in the bag better. There was a notebook and calligraphy pen, I put those aside too. There was a book of classic stories I grew up on. A nightgown, a woollen shawl, a pair of slippers, a spare pair of traveling boots, a black pair of breeches and a dark blue blouse, along with a pair of what looked to be riding boots, and socks, an extra, thick pair of socks. The bag also contained six books on the following: Natures medical magic, Controlling your element: for beginners, Meditation: a piece of the mind, How to create your magical conductor, a book on offensive and defensive enchantments and The magical: world a summary. My mind was starting to wonder how I didn't collapse after five seconds of carrying all these things and how they all fit. In the end I blamed the Valar and their magic while packing everything away. I had just put my bag in the cupboard under the table when someone knocked on the door...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Purple Blueberry Muffin.

I leapt off the bed and quickly looked through the peephole. I sighed in relief. It was only the maid from earlier, she had asked me if I wanted a bath. I must have forgotten. Seeing her look impatiently around I quickly unlatched the door. "Miss, your bath is waiting. Do you wish for a towel?" She curtsied. "Yes please, that would be very kind of you Miss-?" She quickly curtsied again. "Celeste, Miss-?" "Larkspur, Miss Celeste." I smiled at her as she gestured at me to follow her down the hallway and down the stairs to the basement.

We entered a small hallway that led off into smaller separate rooms. Celeste led me right down to the end of the hall and stopped at a door numbered eight. "Here is your bathing room. Come tell me once your done." She turned and started to walk away. But before she did she turned back. "Oh, and make sure to lock the door on the other-side. There are some men without the manners that my employer does." And with that she went away. I shrugged and and went in making sure to lock the door behind me. As I looked around I noticed that there was a bench to the side for me to put my towel and soap on. I was grateful to Celeste as she noticed that I had no soap so she gave me her own to use.

I got back to my room after giving back Celeste her soap. I picked up one of my books and headed back down to the main part of the inn. As I picked a table in the far corner near the fireplace, Celeste came and brought me a plate of food. I smiled and thanked her while sneakily forcing a pening into her hand. She looked at me in surprise but I put a finger to my lips and shooed her away. I looked at my plate. It contained two slices of rye bread, a nob of butter, two slices of roast beef, a few quarters of an apple and a muffin on the side. I looked curiously around, it seems I was the only one with a muffin, not that I was complaining. I cut my meat into bite sized pieces before buttering my bread. Then I settled down and read my book while enjoying the meal, the beef was cooked perfectly and was quite succulent. The book was rather interesting, it was the book of what I thought were just classics but actually contained stories from even the modern era that I left. I was reading a rather sad tale called Red Dog, when I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned and was met with the face of... "Mr. Rumbald!" I exclaimed being rather surprised to see him. "Hello Miss Larkspur, I was wondering if you were enjoying your stay here?" "It has been delightful so far, Miss Celeste has been very attentive." "Good good, now you said that you could do a few errands for me." "Yes I am still very much able to run errands, what is it that you need done?" "Just a note to be taken to the forge tomorrow miss, I would go but my inn is inundated with customers nearly every second." "I understand Mr. Rumbald I will take it before breakfast tomorrow if that's alright with you." "Perfectly fine with me Miss Larkspur, perfectly fine." And with that he was off back to the bar. I shook my head as I got up and went back to my room. As I walked in I locked the door and put my book away, I took out the nightgown and went behind the partition and slipped it on. Hanging my clothes from today over the partition I crawled under the sheets and fell instantly asleep, my mind was occupied by Sandman's dreams.

As I awoke early the next morning I flung off my blankets and stumbled over to the table containing the basin. After I washed my face I quickly changed back into my clothes from yesterday, choice of clothing was not a luxury I had now. I hurried down the stairs and to the inn's counter. "Good morning Mr. Rumbald! Do you have that note that I was to take to the forge?" "Yes Miss, it's just here. Shall I have your breakfast waiting for you when you get back?" "Yes please Sir." He handed me an envelope. "You will find the forge is on the other side of Edoras Miss Larkspur. Good luck and don't get lost!" He shouted after me as I put up my hood and marched outside...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Violet And Grey Manners.

It was a nice day in Edoras. As I walked through the main street I saw many people selling their wares. I saw a lovely dress hung up on one of the stalls. It was a deep purple, bunched at the waist and just above the elbows, next to it hung a matching lighter purple cloak, it was made of silk like the dress but was embroidered around the shoulders. I desperately wanted to buy them as the dress was my size, but thought of the letter in my pocket and walked away, promising myself to come back. As I reached the end of the street I went over to one of the soldiers guarding the corner. "Excuse me sir, I was wo-," "Move along Miss, no time for me to babble. I must stand guard." I was rather rudely interrupted then told to move along because this man 'had' to do his awfully important duty of standing. I huffed and walked away rather flustered. I looked around and noticed one of the stall keepers looking at me, I walked up "excuse me Ma'am can you tell me where the forge is?" She smiled, wrinkles from laughing over the years lined her face. "I saw you talking to the new guard over there. Not the best welcome you ever had coming to a place, is it Miss." "No you're, quite right I met a gentleman when I first came here and was naive enough to think they would all be the same." She nods sympathetically. "I understand Miss, the forge is on the street opposite this one," she points to the main street. "The best way to go is back up the the end of the street, turn left and go down to the end of that street, then turn left again. It's the safest way for a newcomer." Thank you Ma'am." I slip a few bræsus into her hand and walk away.

I came to the forge ten minutes later. It seemed to be rather busy. I went up to the entrance and spotted a boy who must have been an apprentice. "Excuse me sir I was wondering if I could find a-," I pause looking at the envelope I was given. "A Mr. Hwít here?" The boy nodded. "Yes Ma'am but he's gone to the leather shop, he'll be back in five minutes, he doesn't like leaving me alone for long." I nodded in understanding. "May I wait for him here? I promised I would deliver this note." The boy shrugged. "I don't mind, you can keep me company." I smiled. For the next few minutes we talked about his apprenticeship. He told me he wanted to become a saddle maker, and make those saddles that were really 'pretty' as he put it. "Like you Ma'am." I laughed at his comment and thanked him for it. Saying how he would grow up to be very handsome. He smiled and continued talking about his current project, then Mr. Hwít showed up with his arms full of rolled up leather. I was about to introduce myself but the boy, I found out that his name was Wlitefull, jumped to it first. "Sir this is Miss Larkspur she came to deliver a note to you." Mr. Hwít looked at me suspiciously. I stepped forward, "Sir I am here to deliver a note from Mr. Rumbald at the inn." Recognition lit in his eyes and he smiled. "Wait a second Miss I'll just put these down." I rushed forward shoving the note in my pocket. "Here let me help." He looked surprised as I took half his rolls of leather while letting him put his down first so I would know where to put them. "Thank you Miss that was highly thoughtful of you, but a lady like you should not be getting her hands dirty." I smiled used to such comments from when I was younger. "It was no trouble Mr. Hwít. Here's the note." I handed the note over. "Now I must be going my breakfast is awaiting." He smiled at me and nodded. "Alright Miss I hope to see you around." I walked off following the path I came.

I reached the stall where I saw the purple dress only to find a different cloak beside it. It was light grey with a purple embroidered hood and hem. I went up to the lady who was sitting at the stall. "Excuse me Ma'am but where has the cloak gone that went with the purple dress?" She looked back at the dress and shrugged. "It got sold." I nodded. "How much for the dress and the cloak?" She looked back and shrugged again. "Three peningas, there is also a pair of boots that go with the dress if you want 'em. It'll be an extra ten bæsus for 'em." I nodded. "I'll take them." She gave me a thin smile and went to take the dress, shoes and cloak down, then she packed them in a rough cloth bag. I smiled and handed her the money in exchange for the bag. I then walked back down the street to the inn.

As I walked in I was yet again hit by the loud voices of merry patrons. Mr. Rumbald looked up and smiled at me. "Did you get that note there easily enough?" I nodded quickly, wanting to get breakfast. "Yes sir, he received it in good time." "Good good, your breakfast is awaiting I'll get Celeste to bring it to your table from last night. I walked over to 'my' table and placed my bag by my feet. Celeste appeared a minute later. "Hello Miss Larkspur, how was your rest?" "I was asleep very soon from falling into bed." She agreed. "Yes miss good food and a bath will do that to you." "As well as the journey here. A days worth of walking." She laughed. "Definitely would." And then she left me to my meal.


	9. Chapter 9

To the first reviewer of my story. Bravo, brownie points for you. Your comments helped! If I could have more constructive criticism like that I would be over the moon!

Your Ninja

* * *

Chapter Nine: Those Blonde Hairy Bracelets.

Over the next week of my stay I ventured around the city, talking and playing with the people of Edoras. I played with the children when I had time because often their mothers were struggling with doing the daily chores and entertaining them. I got to know the lady I met down at the market who gave me directions. Her name turned out to be Céne meaning, keen and fierce. She was proud of her name, but dismayed that her life was to be of full watching men take arms and leave while hoping they come back in one piece, and yet not helping in any way. At her stall she sold many variations of jewellery, there was gold jewellery, silver, copper, stone, wood, string, precious stones and even jewellery made out of hair. I would visit the stall every time I ventured out with an errand to do. Sometimes, we would just chat after I had finished my duties, other times she would point out where I needed to go. Mr. Rumbald and I became fast friends and he would often 'pay' me during the evenings with a sweet treat. Celeste and I also got along well. I gave her recipes that I had learnt throughout the years, adapted for today's society and written down in my notebook to be ripped out and given to her. Let's just say that the food certainly got a bit more creative with each page. I have nearly finished my book, or so I thought. It seems this book is constantly updating itself with more stories each time I finish one. I am rather confused on how my book has not changed in size. More of that mysterious Valar magic.

Today was the week anniversary of me landing in Arda Middle Earth, I must remember to call it that. I did my morning routine of washing my face, getting changed, I had purchased some plain work worthy dresses so that I may not ruin my others, and skipping down the stairs.

"Good morning Mr. Rumbald!" I greeted.

"Good morning Miss indeed, it seems to be a fine morning. Got anything planned, I have nothing for you to do today?"

"No I don't, but I have an idea."

"Oh really miss?"

"Yes I have realised that if I was to travel I would need a horse. Would I not?"

"Yes Miss, but I hope you're not leaving us so soon."

"No I don't plan on leaving for another week Sir but before I do go would like to get to know my horse and get used to riding again before I set off on a big journey."

"I understand Miss, there are horses you can buy at the stables that are not used by the Eorlingas. They will be expensive but they have quality and fine breeding you can't rival anywhere else." I nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Rumbald. I will seek the stables after breakfast."

I walked to my 'table'. Celeste was already there putting my plate down. "I'll miss you if you leave Miss, you know that right?" "Celeste, I promise to come back and visit every few months." She smiled and left as she was called to another table.

After a breakfast of ham, cheese, pancakes and an apple, I walked back down to Céne's stall. "Ello Miss 'ere for your vocal map?" "Yes Céne how could you tell." I joked. "Where ya going this time girly?" "To the stables." She looked surprised. "Really Miss why would that be. Last time I remember Mr. Rumbald was an innkeeper not a farmer or a soldier." "It's for me Céne I need a mode of transportation on my travels. But I'll promise you like I promised Celeste that I will visit." She just nodded. "The main entrance to the city you know it?" I nod. "Just as you enter there's a road to ya left, go down it and then follow the fence till ya see the stables. Ya can't miss 'em, they're enormous." I thanked her and walked down following her directions.

As I came to the stables it seemed that Céne was right when she said they were enormous. The building was wood but had gorgeous and old carvings all over, from the walls to the roof scenes were depicted with care and skill. As I walked in I was greeted by an old groom who looked to be in his fifties. "Hello Miss, how can I help you?" "I was looking to buy a horse, I was told that I could obtain one here." He gave me a nearly toothless smile. "Right this way Miss." He shuffled away with his oiled rag and body brush, and I followed. As we walked I was alarmed that all the horses were untied and just wondering around aimlessly. The man noticed my face and chuckled. "Don't worry Miss these horses were trained by the best and will stay in the stables till called." We walked up to another section of the building that had a gate separating it from the rest of the stables. As he unlatched the gate I was welcomed by the sight of ten or so horses tied up on posts. "Here's where we keep the horses not on duty or for sale. Do you see any you like? Go on look around." I looked back nervously but he smiled and nodded eagerly. As I walked towards some of them they turned away from me. So I kept walking. I was at the last few when a loud nicker caught my ears. It was coming from behind a pile of hay bales. I walked around to be greeted with...


	10. Chapter 10

Guest: thank you for your encouragement and expert opinion. It has helped very much.

To all other readers: I would appreciate it if more people reviewed as it would improve my story for other readers.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Fifteen Expensive Round Flat Gold Coloured Metal Pancakes.

Water. Down my face, dress and through my scalp. The culprit of this attack seemed to be very smug. It was around eighteen point five hands high. It had an interesting coat as it was the only spotted one in the stables. It was a black spotted blanket coat, with a thick mane and tail that was nearly touching the ground. It had good conformation though his neck was a bit short. It also had an intelligent look in his blue eyes. To me it looked like a overgrown Appaloosa.

I turned to the groomsman, "how much is it?"

He looked at me funnily.

"Miss you don't want this horse, its coat is a horrific colour and besides it's too strong for you."

I looked at him with confusion then a mild anger.

"Sir I have asked you how much he is. Not how it's coat is or how strong it is."

I then walked up to the horse.

"Besides it's coat is quite handsome and as long as we have a good relationship and it has been taught well then I shall be fine."

The man shuffled around nervously.

"It's a hideous creature, but he is also a Mearas which means he will be expensive. That money might not be any use if you can't ride him."

"Then why does it not belong to the king or the royal family?"

I was intrigued. How could the king let a perfectly good and rare horse go just because of it's spots?

"How would I know? Now do you want to see if it wants you to ride it or find a different horse?" He was getting impatient now.

"I will try it, does it have a saddle and bridle?"

The groom only nodded and pointed to the tack that was sitting on a pole opposite me. I walked over and picked up the saddle, but I couldn't find a blanket.

"Is there a saddle blanket for it?"

The groom just shrugged.

"Must have been used for another horse, not like this one has been out working."

I sighed and dropped the saddle, exchanging it for the bridle.

"I will ride it bareback then."

The groom gave an ungainly snort.

"I hope you've said goodbye to whoever your family is Miss you might be seeing your ancestors soon enough."

I ignored him while walking over to the horse. It took the bit well and behaved nicely when I was tightening the straps. I untied it and walked it over to the groom.

"Where shall I try it, Sir?"

He silently chuckled as he turned around and led me back out of the stables to a corral. As we walked through the other horses I noticed that the horse I was leading seemed to be very aggressive towards any that came near. As I walked through the gates into the corral where some stable boys came to see why the 'ugly mutt' was out and about. I frowned at them, shaking my head at their foolish behaviour. This horse was worth more than any other horse in that stable and they were about to sell him because he was 'ugly'.

The old groom was about to bring a stool for me to mount on when suddenly the horse went down on its knees. I could only stare in shock until it gave me a withering look that said, 'get on I'm not going to stay like this all day'. I quickly scrambled on minding the fact that I was wearing a dress, no matter how loose fitting it was on me. As it rose up I realised how tall it was. I looked at the fences that surrounded us and believed that this horse could jump them in a heartbeat. I squeezed the sides of the horse and it sprung into a nice energetic walk, I was very pleased. By squeezing again, it effortlessly passed into a trot that was smooth and steady. I gave another squeeze sensing its wanting of a quick canter. We transitioned perfectly into a smooth and easy canter that I could sit perfectly in even without a saddle.

After a few minutes I slowed it back down to a trot to a walk, allowing him to cool off. The men and stable boys that crowded around to watch the 'strange lady that wanted to ride the ugly mule'. As we walked around and cooled off the old groom was speechless and couldn't get a word out. I pulled the horse to a stop and slid off it's back while brushing the hairs off the back of my dress. I then walked back through the gate of the corral, past the awestruck men and back into the stables to where the horse was tied down before.

The groom followed.

"Miss that was wonderful, you didn't even fall off."

I looked at him before turning back and putting the headstall back onto the horse.

"I'll ask you again Sir, how much is he?" Turning back.

He shuffled nervously.

"It is not for me to decide Miss, it's for Théoden king to decide as it is his horse."

I looked at him in alarm. To stand before the king once is scary enough but twice is an honour. "Lead the way sir." I directed with my hand that he should go first.

As we reached the golden hall the guards quickly checked us for weapons, seeing that we had none, let us in. I frowned as they did, was this a new measure they have introduced recently? The king was sitting in his throne like last time. He looked at the groom and nodded his head acknowledging him as an old friend. I was looking around while pleasantries were exchanged and noted at everything was the same until I saw a man hovering in the dark corner. Talking interrupted my thoughts.

"This young lady here seems to have been able to ride the Mearas horse, my king, without any troubles. And wishes to buy it, my king."

"You have ridden my horse well Miss I saw you from the balcony causing quite a fuss."

"Sir, the horse was for sale last I heard and I was brought here to talk about the price for it, may I have it please my Lord?"

"Of course but I warn you, no matter how terrible that horse's coat is it still is an expensive beast."

"I understand that my Lord."

"The price for such fine breeding, including the tack, is thirty fæt."

My eyes nearly fell out of my head. Thirty fæt for something they were not going to ride was ridiculous.

"My lord may we include feed for a week for it as well?"

The king of Rohan looked at me critically, as if judging me.

"Miss you may take the horse, all its needed tack and a weeks worth of feed for half of the price I have offered. Take it or leave it."

My eyes nearly fell out again. He was dropping the price that much. I look that the groomsman who looked like he saw that coming. All I could do was nod and bring out my little pouch of money to count out the coins. Fifteen golden coins I collected into my hand. I looked up to see Théoden King looking at me expectedly. I walked forwards and placed the coins into his well calloused hand. He nodded a wordless thanks and I was escorted outside and back to the stables to collect horse.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews.

 **guest** : I have tried to use the excellent advise I have been receiving. If something needs improving I can count on you to tell moi bout it.

To my readers, I thank you for reading, it's exciting to see ppl reading my story. Cheese all round.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Symbolic Steel Symbols.

As my horse and I walked back to the inn many citizens stopped and looked at the woman walking with a giant beast following her without any reins or lead rope in hand. They could not see my horse's spots as I took the blanket for overnight use and put it on it instead of carrying it. The saddle and saddle blanket were sitting in my arms along with it's bridle and headstall.

I reached the inn five hours after I left it, as I slipped the halter on my horse and tied it up outside, Mr. Rumbald come out in a rush. "Miss I was worried you were gone so long, you must be cold, come and tie your horse out the back in the stalls. My my, isn't he big." I laughed at Mr. Rumbald's mother-hen-like behaviour. "Mr. Rumbald I think you would find that he's, a she." My horse shook her head as though agreeing with me. As I followed Mr. Rumbald to the stalls he started asking me all sorts of questions.

"How old is she?

What breed is she?

How well was she trained?

How are her gaits?

Don't want you falling of now do we?

How much was she?

How does she behave in a stall?

What ar-."

I tuned him out by then. Patting my horse as I lead her through the stalls, as she seemed nervous of other horses. "-nd what are you going to name her?" That question broke me out of my thoughts. What was I going to name her? I started to think about girl names as though I was naming a baby.

Barbra?

No.

Ruth?

No.

Alice?

No.

I know...THELMA!

No wait, she's a horse.

Barnaby?

Applejack?

Starnight?

Please I'm eighty-six, not five with a fetish for anything sparkly, pink, or both. Augh! I will name her later. She doesn't mind being called, my horse for the mean time.

"I will contemplate her name over dinner Mr. Rumbald. She needs a suitable name for a horse of her stature and breeding." She nudged me with her face. "And personality," I mention with a sigh at her antics. She was having a ball tipping her empty water bucket upside down then trying to put it back up. "Certainly Miss, what breed is she if you don't mind me asking you again?" "She's one of the Mearas, but they weren't using her because she has a 'horrible' coat. So they sold her, her tack and a week of feed to me for fifteen fæt. At first no one thought I could ride- Mr. Rumbald?" Mr. Rumbald was staring at my horse with a look of awe and disbelief on his face. I tried to get his attention but it was like I broke him.

Yep, I broke him. My horse, who was getting, stared at looked at me pointedly, as if to say, 'well done you broke the human, why did you break the human?' I gave an exasperated sigh and busied about putting away all my horse's tack and giving her fresh water and hay to lay on. I peeked outside and gave another sigh, just as exasperated as the last. It was nearly dark and I had to get food for my horse.

A commotion startled me out of my pondering. Mr. Rumbald was finally out of his stupor and was now chasing an old lightweight carriage wheel around the stable corridor. I watched amused, as it ran away from him at a medium speed. Mr. Rumbald, not being the fittest person in Arda, panted after it as it rolled past me out the door and onto the main street. I heard a whinny and looked back to see that my horse was bobbing her head up and down as though she was amused by it as well. I chuckled and walked back to her. As I started to pat her head she nuzzled into my neck as though trying to say, 'that was funny Miss can you get him to do that again?' I chuckled and decided to ask her a question, as she was a Mearas and they were known to be able to understand human speech. "I have no chaff for you my dear but I can make you a warm mash if you would wait for a while?" She bobbed her head again and nudged me in the shoulder. I gayly laughed, "I'll take that as a yes then."

I walked back into the inn and was about to shut the stall's gate when an exhausted Mr. Rumbald yelled out. "Miss Larkspur, please hold that gate open for me as I have finally caught that infernal wheel." And there he was wheeling the wheel up to the gate, cheeks red, breaths heavy and forehead awfully sweaty. I waited until he was done with the 'infernal' wheel then posed a question to him. "Mr. Rumbald I did not have the means to transport my horse's weeks worth of chaff and it is awfully dark now, so I was wondering if I could make her some food out of the kitchens stock. I will of course repay it and it is only for tonight." I twiddled my thumbs as Mr. Rumbald looked thoughtfully at the roof before turning back to me. "Miss I have a sack of oats in the cellar and a few buckets of cornmeal and linseed in the pantry. Will that do?" I looked at him radiating thankfulness. Then he just had to add the cherry to the cake. "And no payment is necessary Miss, I will also get a farrier in tomorrow to look at her properly. And I will not take any no's from you Miss. Now get going before I throw in todays dinner into the mix." I scurried off worried that he was spending too much on me already.

I entered the inn finding the same atmosphere as when I first arrived there. I looked for Celeste finding her chatting with the other barmaids while drying the mugs. I walked up and called out, "Celeste!" She lifted her head up. "Rebecca! What do you need?" Celeste and I were now on a first name basis and were very good friends. "Mr. Rumbald said I could use some oats from the cellar and some cornmeal and linseed for my horse's dinner tonight." She nodded her head in understanding. "You got one, is it a good one?" "Yes she's beautiful and majestic." She tilted her head. "Is she the horse the men have been raving on about? They say that a strange woman rode the ugliest and most difficult horse in the king's stables." I pursed my lips. "My horse is called ugly because of the spots on her back and... She's a Mearas, that's why she's 'difficult'. The last part was said in a whisper as we made our way past the bar into the kitchens.

They were not cooking any food as that has been done in the afternoon so I was free to use anything I wished. I thanked Celeste as she appeared with a heavy looking sack on her shoulder. "I could have managed Celeste, no need to exert yourself more than necessary." She looked at me pleadingly. "Rebecca may I assist you? I do not wish to be serving at the bar tonight." I looked at her weirdly. "Sure but first what's wrong? It's not like you to be afraid of bar serving, you usually love doing it." She looked around nervously as though the dark brick walls had ears. She pointed out to a table through the small window opening for meals to be passed though. "See those men?" I nodded as I gazed at several rough looking men with dark clothing and an assortment of weapons on them. They were eying some of the barmaids as they walked by with food for other tables with a lustful eye. "They have been known to feel up on maids as they serve them. Once, one of the younger maids went missing and was never heard from again. Mr. Rumbald was very anxious for days and said he wouldn't hire another younger lady again. He even taught some of us the basics of defending ourselves." I nodded once then clapped my hands. "Well we're in the kitchen and they're not allowed in the kitchen, so we better get going on that mash. My horse will be very hungry by now." She nodded and asked what she could do to help.

"Well first I need a smallish pot, and fill it a part of the way up. That's it, not too much." We boiled the oats and linseed for five minutes, keeping time with my pocket watch. Then we added a cup of corn meal and let it cook for another five minutes. While this was happening I was eating my, rather late,dinner while testing out names from a small pocket dictionary that mysteriously appeared in my bag. It had elvish words and what they mean, it was then that I decided to give my horse an elvish name. As read out names and their meanings, Celeste would decide whether it sounded right or not. The good ones were written down for me to randomly choose out of a lucky hat draw.

"Bronwael? It means: everlasting waterfall."

Celeste leaned her head to one side. "It could work it also sounds nice when you say it."

I put it in the yes list. Ok next.

"Anameldir - long time friend." Celeste laughed. "Yes because half a day is such a long time." I grinned as an idea came to me. "Maybe I'll keep it as a nickname for when we are both old and weary."

"Nihtánhyrn - nightmare's unicorn." Celeste frowned. "That one's a bit dark, I think not, you remind me of the opposite of darkness." I blushed as the comment flattered me to no end. I was about to say the next name but as I checked the time I remembered I had to take the mash off the heat to cool. As I asked Celeste to help me move the pot off the flames and onto the floor I heard a commotion going on in the main room. Celeste and I looked at each other. We left the mash on the floor and hurried to the main bar.

There we saw the men from earlier, manhandling one of Celeste's friends. The other men on the table were trying to grab the other barmaids as they tried to get their friend back. Mr. Rumbald was... Shouting. This sweet tempered man must have really had enough trouble with these men already in the past. The whole inn was in an uproar, local men were fighting with other tables of what looked to be the same party as Celeste's nightmare men. It was all giving me quite the headache and was scaring a few of the new maids that had started just when I had arrived. I pointed out to Celeste that one of the maids was huddling under the table normally I sit at, as it was the only vacant table in the inn. Celeste immediately rushed over to the poor thing and coaxed her out and back into the kitchen to be safe. I followed thinking of how to stop this outrageous ruckus.

I sat opposite the girl at the kitchen table. "Here," I gave her my dictionary. "Celeste will help you pick names for my horse as I do not know what to name her." She nodded and gave me a smile. I then stood up and went to where the pots and pans where placed. They were big and heavy just like the industrial type ones from Earth. I took two of the thinnest and widest lids I could find. As I walked back to the door Celeste called out. "Where you going?" I smiled and held up the lids. "To sound the bell for bed time of course." I marched out.

I used bits of cloth to block my ears. They were still fighting though there was more maids 'captured' by the foreign men. I stepped into the middle of the room and brought the two lids together...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Black Hoofed Tap Dance.

With a resounding 'clash, everyone in the room froze distracted by the loud noise that came from the other side of the room. The sound nearly burst everyones eardrums. As they turned their gaze to where it came from, all they saw was a thin woman, around six feet in height with coal black hair and haunted look in her dark emerald eyes. She looked around, her face set as though berating children. She walked into the middle of the room and calmly addressed the local men. "All of you are to go back to your homes, this inn is now closed and only well behaved patrons that are staying overnight may stay." Then she turned to the dark clothed strangers that had caused the ruckus in the first place, her face was set hard with a deep frown.

"You are to step away from those women you have mauled tonight. Then you are to quietly pay your dues and step out the door never to be seen here again. If this process does not happen I will be forced to get an acquaintance of mine to step in and help. You have over stepped your bounds and if you wanted such entertainment I'm sure there are brothels you can visit, elsewhere." This was all said in a soft voice but it promised pain and punishment to those who disobeyed.

All of the men looked at each other, then started to walk up to the bar, all but one. He just stood there staring at the woman with a look of deep hatred in his eyes. All the local men apologised to Mr. Rumbald and promised to come back tomorrow to fix the damages, then they walked out the door back to their homes. The strange man waited till all the locals and the patrons allowed to stay were gone. Then when they were gone, started to walk towards the thin tall woman. He stopped when he was a foot away. She did nothing but stare back at the man, a look of pure hostility on her face and pot lids by her side. He sneered, "a woman like you should not interfere with things you should be joining in on." His smile was greasy and his teeth was full of food from last week. Her reply was to tilt her head to the side and with a smile, bring the two pot lids up the either side of his head and close them together with force.

* * *

Mr. Rumbald and the paying strangers looked up at me in surprise as he heard a muffled 'bong!' then a thump as the stranger collapsed in front of me. I smiled sweetly at them while hiding the two pot lids behind my dress. "He's had a bit too much to drink I think." I shrugged then skipped off to the kitchen to return the pot lids to their place. After I've washed them of course, no one likes greasy food.

As I walked into the kitchen I saw that Celeste and the younger maid were at the table waiting for me. They stood up and started talking all at once.

"Miss how did you do that?"

"That was a lot of courage you displayed."

"I could never ha-."

"Girls-."

"You must be tir-."

"Girls!"

"I wish I was like y-."

"GIRLS!"

They quickly quieted down so that I could speak.

"To answer you questions. I did it because it was the right thing to do and also it was giving me quite the headache. Don't ask how, you saw what I did. As for courage, well let's just say I've had to break up a brawl once or twice on a few occasions so this was a piece of cake." Both girls frowned when I said that, not quite understanding the reference. "Yes I am tired but only because it is my bed time."

I then turned to the young maid. "And no you don't wish to be like me, you are your own person Missy, unique to the very core, don't ever try to be anything different. Ok? Promise me."

She nodded and in a small voice squeaked out, "I promise Miss Larkspur." I smiled and clapped my hands for the second time this evening. "Well then I believe my horse has waited long enough for her meal don't you think? Come along you two. Miss- ahhh?" I looked back at her expectantly.

"Diana, Miss Larkspur." I smiled at her warmly.

"Call me Rebecca, Diana." She smiled happily at me.

"Diana can you find me two buckets that are large enough for half this mixture in each? Then meet us at the stalls. She smiled and ran off to find what I needed. While she was doing that Celeste and I carried the heavy pot to the stalls through the back door. As we got to my horses stall all that greeted us was the face of a grumpy mare.

I rushed up to her and started to apologise. "I'm sorry, but there was a complication with the patrons of the inn that I needed to deal with. And also we were choosing a name for you, we have a list. Do you want to pick it?" She bobbed her head. I laughed, then turned back to where Celeste and now Diana were standing expectedly. I walked to the two wooden pails that Diana and asked Celeste to help me lift the pot up to pour the mash into the two buckets. Diana was holding them still so they didn't run away.

When we finished I entered my horses stall and placed the bucket in the far corner for her to eat. As I did I pulled the blanket off her and went to get a body brush that Mr. Rumbald let me use as it was for his horse. As the girls crowded around the door of my horses stall they gasped. "Look at her coat!" Celeste commented.

They looked back at me. "It's gorgeous, it looks very handsome on her," crowed Diana. I nodded my head at her and looked back to my horse.

"Well you're a first, that why she was sold." They were scandalised.

"She looks to have very fine breeding and to be very strong, why would they throw her away because of something natural as a coat that is only for show?" Celeste argued.

I threw my hand up to my defence. "Go tell the king that he's the one who sold her to me." They looked shocked.

"You met the king!" I nodded.

"Yep, my second time actually. My first was when I arrived." They eyed each other before turning back to me.

"No one has been able to see the king except his guards and trusted men, not even the mayor." Celeste spoke up.

I frowned. "There was a weapons check at the gate but that was about it. He looked tired but not ill." They both shrugged.

"So have you found her a name yet Miss?" Queried Diana.

I smiled back at her. "Yes the fact is I chose one of your names that you wrote down on my list." My horse also turned around from her feed and looked over as though saying 'hey you said I could pick it'.

I laughed at her indignant look. "It is out of these three. Æscrófreldir, Sandomeldir and Sandomeire. So what do you think girl?" I asked my horse while patting her forehead.

"How about this you tap your hoof once for the first one, twice for the second one and thrice for the last one." She nudged my shoulder. I stood back and then I heard a tap, then another one...

* * *

The names mean:

Æscrófreldir - Brave friend. Mix of Old English and Elvish.

Sandomeldir - Faithful friend. Elvish.

Sandomeire - Brave Mare. Mix of Elvish and Old English.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest:** I try, I just forget.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: My Drool Worthy Antique Decorated Pocket Watch

My last week was by far the most interesting. My days were full of riding and my evenings were full of trinkets, free meals and drinks from thankful locals that heard of my 'heroic deeds'. I always shared the leftover meals with the maids, as I had no need for so much food. The trinkets ranged from bracelets for my wrists and ankles to brow bands for my horse. Any overly gaudy jewellery I instantly gave away to the maids, I barely wore jewellery let alone giant crystalline pendants. Celeste, Diana and I shared the drinks during the calm time after closing the bar. The brow bands were sorted into two groups, pretty and and not so pretty. The not so pretty ones were tied up and sent to the king's stables as I had no need for so many brow bands.

* * *

I skipped down to the inn's strangely empty main room to collect my morning apple before heading off to the stalls. My newly named Sandomeldir awaited her breakfast in good spirits. I quickly refilled her water bucket and then got her morning meal of chaff, oats and corn. Then said good bye to her as I went to eat my own breakfast. I entered the kitchen and was surprised to see all the staff including Celste, Diana and Mr. Rumbald. I was quite puzzled as to what was happening, I voiced my question and it was Diane who answered.

"Miss, we all know it's your last day here, and we all agreed that we would miss you. So we decided to have breakfast and dessert together almost like a family. You see many of us think of you as an older sister and Mr. R-."

"I like to think of you as my niece Miss Larkspur." Mr. Rumbald called out. I couldn't help it, but I started to feel tears running down my face as happiness overtook my heart. I finally had a family!

"Thank you. All of you. Now I believe that it's time for us to eat as you have to open soon." My old demeanour was coming back.

They all nodded, a few of the maids set plates down in front of everyone. The plate held an assortment of all the breakfast recipes I gave Celeste for the kitchen. When we all dug in not a sound could be heard. The food was exquisite and our bellies hungry, the plates were scraped clean as we finished in record time.

I stood up and addressed everyone at the table. "I thank you for this delicious, homely meal. It warms my heart that you all think of me as a part of your family, as I think of you as mine. And about that awful night, may I just tell you that I did the right thing. I did not do it for the fame, the titles or the prizes. I did it because people, not just women, do not deserve to be thought of and treat like that. And I'll let you in on a secret." They all leaned in.

"I was bluffing when I said I had an acquaintance that could get rid of them. The only people I am aquatinted with is the lovely lady down the street and the old groom. If you talk big, people assume you're important or powerful." I shrugged. The maids laughed at the fact that I only had two old citizens as back up.

One of the maids, Archadia I believe, called out to me. "How did you become friends with Céne? She has such a grumpy personality." I thought back to when I first met Céne.

"I just treated her with respect and she returned it." I shrugged.

"I do not know why she likes to have conversations with me but I'll take it for granted." They all nodded then Mr. Rumbald snapped his hands together.

"All right ladies we need to open up, what is on our meal's list this time Eyra?" Eyra a short brunette with a cute button nose spoke up.

"Sir we have a berry porridge with apple and cheese on the side. For lunch we have roast mutton sandwiches with a slice of cake and orange slices on the side. For dinner, we have, um a-, well we don't know, Sir, none of us don't know what to cook." Mr. Rumbald looked lost for a second, as though he was wondering what to do.

I then spoke up. "I have an idea for dinner Mr. Rumbald, I can cook it if you wish." Mr. Rumbald looked torn.

"Miss, it's your last day I do-."

"Exactly Mr. Rumbald, think of it as my gift to you for being so courteous to me." Mr. Rumbald sighed defeated and then exited the kitchen to open the inn. Ok I'll be back in the afternoon to start the meal, here's a list of the ingredients I need." I commented tearing out a page in my note book and handing it to Celeste.

Celeste stepped forwards while looking at the list."Diana and I will assist you. What is it that we will be cooking?" She asked frowning at it.

I was just about to exit the kitchen when I turned back and grinned. "Lemon chicken of course." I then skipped away, back to Sandomeldir.

* * *

I led Sandomeldir out of the stables and onto the main street. I was dressed in the breeches and shirt supplied by Vairë, along with one of my simple black cloaks. We were heading towards the main gate so that we can go out and ride in the grass lands. For the past few days we had been working on commands such and what left leg means and what a half halt is. Now I wanted to see if she listened to vocal commands, such as stay, run away and faster.

I reached the main gate but was stopped before we went through. It was Côlhîth, again.

"Miss, you are still in Edoras I see."

"Yes, actually this is my last day, I'm leaving tomorrow morning." He nodded.

"Make sure you and your majestic steed is back in before sundown please." I nodded in turn and thanked him.

As we left the city we found the clearing that was free of rocks, we had been practicing here for a while now and were quite used to the area. I took off Sandomeldir's blanket, i made her wear it in Edoras as she was known for her spots, but kept the halter on.

I jumped on her back as I did not want her ruining her knees by kneeling down for me, it took me a little bit of a run up to get enough lift for getting up without landing heavily on her back. When I as on and comfortable I called out to her, "walk on." She seemed a bit confused, so I called again while squeezing her sides. She started at an eager walk and followed my leg movements to the left as I applied pressure there. We continued to do this in a circle, with me calling out commands and then practicing them until she understood what walk on, trot, canter and halt meant.

I then slid off her back and walked backwards away from her calling out stay. She understood what I meant by saying that but looked restless as I walked away from her, further and further away. I stopped when she was a tiny toy-like figure in the distance. I then called out, "Sandomeldir!" I heard her whinny as she galloped full pelt towards me. She just stopped short of running me over and started to 'horse hug' me, by pushing me to her chest and curling her neck and head around me. I giggled and hugged her giant neck in return. I then went to check the time but saw that my watch wasn't anywhere on me.

I started to panic looking on the ground around me. Sandomeldir started to nudge me but I wasn't paying attention to her as I was still looking for my beloved pocket watch. Sandomeldir galloped away, then came back with something in her mouth. She again nudged me. I sighed exasperated at her bugging me, till she dropped something in my hands. It was my pocket watch. It was then that I realised that I had put the watch on her blanket so that I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. It seems that me being in a new body doesn't mean my old forgetfulness goes away.

As I wiped the grassy drool off my pocket watch, I saw that the time was eleven thirty-four o'clock in the morning. I felt Sandomeldir nudge my shoulder in agitation, she wanted to play. I smiled, we had an hour at the most left so why not? I climbed back on her back and asked her to canter back to our clear patch of grass. I wrapped my pocket watch and cloak in Sandomeldir's blanket. I then asked her to "fly like the wind." Her ears pricked up and she leaped back into a canter and then a gallop, we flew across the plains, with me guiding her away from the rocks with my feet, she did not stumble once. I felt free for the first time in many, many years...

* * *

If you have trouble imagining what Sandomeldir looks like then imagine a shire horse, without an appaloosas mane and tail but with an appaloosas black blanket coat. Basically a giant appoloosa.

Btw, Banana Mug Cakes are awesome.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Green Lemons Are Ripe Lemons.

Green. Green. Ooh, nope green. Is it really that hard to find a ripe lemon? That's all I ask for a yellow lemon. This is crazy, who eats green lemons anyway.

Oh wait the sign says they're limes. I thought they were a bit small to be lemons.

I was in the market looking at a trader's stall that sold fruit and vegetables. The girls at the inn had everything except lemons and turmeric, not that they knew what turmeric was. I was looking for lemons but all I could find were limes. I walked up to the man to ask him where the lemons were.

"Excuse me Sir, do you sell lemons?" He looked at me like I had grown two heads and sprouted tentacles out of my mouth.

"Yes of course we have lemons, they're over there." He points to the limes.

I paused frowning. "Are they not limes? The sign did say limes." He looked confused, then he asked me with a straight face.

"What are limes?" I nodded smiling like an idiot and backed away to another stall.

I walked a minute down from the 'green lemon' stall to a stall with slightly overripe lemons. They did not have the best rinds but they would do. I caught the attention of the young girl attending the stall. She skipped over.

"My mother has gone to get something Miss. What would you like?" She looked to be around six or seven. I smiled kindly at her, and pointed to the lemons.

"I would like eight of those lemons please." She nodded and ran off to only to return with a small cloth sack. She then had a bit of trouble keeping the sack open while putting in the lemons, I nearly went and helped her but she managed eventually.

"That will be one pening Ma'am." I glanced over her clothes, they were a bit thin for such a cold winter that was coming. I looked in my little pouch and found that I had no pening's. That was strange I'm sure they were some there this morning. I shrugged and handed over a fæt, she looked at me dismayed.

"Miss I have no change for you." I smiled and leaned in as I took the lemons.

"Keep the change." I whispered. Her face brightened up and she gave me the widest grin I have ever seen. As I left she ran to a lady that had come from the back of the stall.

"Mama! Mama! Look what the pretty lady who bought lemons gave us!" I smiled and walked off but stopped as I heard someone call out.

"Excuse me Miss." I turned and saw the lady from the stall.

"We cannot take this, it is your hard earned coin." I smiled at her and reached out to the palm that held the silly golden round thing, and closed her hand around it.

"I am leaving this magnificent city tomorrow and I will have no use for its currency until I visit again. Take it, it's now your hard earned coin." I was about to turn away when I remembered the child.

"Oh and take this for your daughter and yourself it's going to be a cold winter soon." I mentioned as I forced another golden coin into her hand I was about to turn away again when I remembered.

"Oh and before I leave do you know where I can buy a root that makes things yellow, and it's preferable that it is fresh." She nodded.

"Next to the main gate is a Harad woman who sells spices and dyes, you will find it there. And thank you Miss." She then hurried off back to her stall. I nodded to myself as I made my way to the gate. That's one good thing done today.

As I reached the stall that the lady was talking about and saw that it was not as crowded as the others around it. Strange, this is the only stall with spices why would there be no one around it? I filed that thought away to be answered later and stepped up to the stall. An elderly woman that I would have thought to have Arabic descendants if she had been from earth, shuffled forwards.

"Hello Miss, what would you like?" She gave me a toothless grin.

"Hello Ma'am, I was wondering if you had any fresh turmeric?" She nods and gets up to get it. She returns with a large piece of it,

"Is this what you are looking for?" I nod eagerly.

"Yes it is thank you." I then remembered some ingredients I forgot to put on the list.

"You wouldn't perhaps have any ginger and saffron, would you?"

She nodded.

"How much miss?" I think for a few seconds.

"I will need twice the amount of ginger than turmeric and I will need a few pinches of saffron." She nods again. And goes to the back.

As she returned I already had my coin pouch in hand.

"Do you need a bag miss?" I shake my head.

"I have enough room for those in my pockets." She put everything in front of me and then tells me the price.

"That will be fifteen peningas Miss." I looked in my purse and saw yet again that I only had fæt. I shrugged to myself. Two good deeds in one day is fine by me, as it's not like this woman got very much money since no one visited her stall. I put two fæt in her outstretched palm, and called 'keep the change' as I quickly took my items and walked away very fast, I did not want her chasing me. At her age it wears down your joints if you do, I thank personal experience.

* * *

I got back to the inn at two o'clock, I immediately put the groceries on the kitchen table and told Celeste and Diana what to do.

"Slice half the lemons and with the other half, peel the rind off and then juice them. Place the slices, rinds and juice into separate dishes please." With that I left out the back door to feed my hungry mare.

As I entered Sandomeldir's stall to lead her out, she pushed past me and then with her teeth grabbed the pitchfork that was against the wall and brought it to me. I smiled and hung her halter back on its hook, it seems she's used to the routine. I scooped up all the dirty straw into a pile and was about to turn and fetch the wheelbarrow when I heard a scraping behind me. I had to laugh. Sandomeldir was pushing the wheelbarrow to me but because she wasn't lifting the back it was dragging, and so it made a sharp scraping noise that she spooked at every time she heard it. I giggled until she looked at me grumpily.

"Here you silly girl." I held out my pitchfork. She took it again and held it while I wheeled the wheelbarrow into the stall. I then went to take the pitchfork but found I couldn't. I looked pointedly at Sandomeldir, she just snorted and pulled it away again.

"Do you want your lunch or not?" She reluctantly let me take the pitchfork and then trotted away to drink some water I put out for Mr. Rumbald's horse. After I finished cleaning up her stall and feeding her I went back to the kitchen.

"Progress girls?" I asked as I walked in after cleaning my hands. I stopped. In front of me was three plates and a bowl. Slices of lemon, ginger, and turmeric were on the plates along with lemon rind and a bowl of lemon juice.

"This is perfect, well done girls." They grinned and blushed at the praise.

"Ok we need to complete the first step of the recipe. So, Celeste can you please start to brown the chicken in a large pot with a little bit of butter." She nodded and went to work.

"Diana I need you to peel twelve garlic cloves, actually make that seventeen as these cloves aren't as pungent as the ones I used, and finely chop them. She nodded and got to work. I started peeling the onions and finely dicing them, trying hard not to cry.

"Rebecca I have finished browning th-. Are you alright you are crying." Celeste asked worried. I nodded and laughed.

"It's just the onions Celeste, they have fumes that make me cry." She nodded in understanding.

"Just one second, and then you can add the garlic, onion, butter and salt to the pan after taking the chicken out and putting it aside." She nodded. Then Diana stood up.

"Miss do you have the recipe for this dish?" I nod, too busy wiping my eyes to reply. She grinned. "Go and enjoy yourself Miss we will cook it." I nodded and teared out the recipe that I knew by heart. She took it out my hands and went to help Celeste. Seeing I was still there, Diana then chased me out of the kitchen with a tea towel.

Yelling out, "you are our guest go off and make sure you have all your things for tomorrow!" I laughed as I raced up the stairs to pack.

After I had finished, I checked the list that I wrote down while packing. It had all the things that were in my bag on it. As I checked the list I realised that I didn't have any weaponry on my personage. In the city it is fine but I will be traveling on a main road and there will be bandits and other... Unsavoury, creatures. I check the time and saw that it was three thirty o'clock, plenty of time to go down to the forges. I grabbed my carpet bag and walked down to the bar.

"Mr. Rumbald, I am going out for an hour or so, don't wait up. Oh and give this to Diana, it's the recipe for the rice." And with that I walked off to arm myself.

* * *

As I came to the forge I met Côlhîth again.

"Afternoon Miss Larkspur. Now what's a lovely lady like you doin' at a forge?" I smiled at him. He thought that I was so innocent.

"I'm here to arm myself for the journey ahead."

He chuckled, "I don't think you would be able to lift a sword Miss, but you can try." I glared at him, but he only laughed harder. A metal smith came up to us.

"Sir, Miss, what is it that you need this afternoon?" I smiled at him. Finally a gentleman.

"I am here to look at your smaller w-." I was rudely cut off.

"Hello, Thorne. Missy here wants a blade for her journey. I thought a sword might do don't ya think, or how bout a mace. That'll do won't it Missy?" Thorne just shook his head.

"Côlhîth, go pester someone else, this lady has every right to arm herself. Does not Rohan have the finest shield maiden in all of middle earth. You should know better than to raise a lady's ire." Côlhîth walked away embarrassed by the telling off he got. I giggled at his face, serves him right. I then turned to Thorne.

"As Côlhîth has mentioned I am here to acquire a weapon for my journey to Bree." He nodded.

"I think I'll have something for you. Now follow me." He walked into the forge and I followed.

The first thing I think as I enter is, it's hot in here. And it was, the heat generated by the furnaces turned the room into a sauna.

"Here we are Miss. See anything you like?" I looked around there was weapons ranging from broad swords to battle axes. What caught my eye were a tray full of daggers and knifes. The daggers ranged from simple to ornate, complex works. The knifes were chunky and looked to be used for meat and hacking at foliage. As I carefully, as not to nick myself, looked through the tray a dagger caught my eye. It was larger than a normal sized one would be, it was simple yet unique as it had a snake skin hilt. The guard was a coppery colour as was the pommel. The pommel was horse head shaped and had an black stone set in its centre. The blade itself was eighteen centimetres and had an odd greenish purple sheen to it from an oil polish of some sort. I picked up the blade and took it to Thorne. He nodded.

"That blade suits you Miss, it was one of the first blades I ever made since opening up shop. The metal is a mix between iron and a small amount of mithril given to me by a thankful dwarf who had his axe broken when I gave him a new one. It won't break on another iron blade that's for sure Miss. But before you go, do you know how to wield a blade like this?" I shrugged,

"I've used a bayonet before can't be that much different as they are both the same size and shape." He nodded.

"I don't know what a 'bayonet' is but if its like a dagger you'll be fine. That blade will be a fæt Miss." I nodded and handed the coin over. He nodded and showed me out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: A Slightly Salty And Slightly Sweet Goodbye.

I woke early this morning. It was just after Mr. Rumbald opened the inn that I came walking sullenly down the stairs in my traveling cloak, boots and breeches. He stopped what he was doing, frowned and walked over to me.

"Now Miss no need for tears on this day. You'll be back before you know it!" I faked a small smile but my heart was still in its dismal mood. I went into the kitchen to say goodbye the girls I've known to call sisters over these few weeks. They were all seated on the kitchen table and they all look up at me sadly as I came in. I couldn't help it, the tears started falling. Celeste and Eyra got up and helped me into a chair, it made me feel eighty again even though it was for a different reason. After I had spilt all the tears my pride would allow I got down to goodbyes.

"I brought all of you a token of not just my gratitude, but my friendship with all of you." I reached into my bag and brought out eleven necklaces.

"These are made out of hair from Sandomeldir's mane and bits of wood I carved shapes into as I thought of each of you." As I handed them out, the girls stood up and hugged me. I saved Celeste and Mr. Rumbald's presents for last.

"I will never forget the kindness you showed me on my first day here." I gave Mr. Rumbald a carving of Winnie the Pooh as he gave off the same air of friendliness. I gave Celeste a carving of a Dragonfly as it just always comes up when I think of her. Eyra stood up to me and came forwards with a bundle in her hands.

"It's got dried meat, cheese, a few bits of bread, dry biscuits, apples and a few slices of cake. It's not much but you should be able to forage in the woods on the way." I nodded and embraced her in a hug to say thank you. It was Mr. Rumbald who shooed me out to collect my horse.

"You better get going Miss, the sooner your on the road the safer. You should be able to make it to the grove before sundown." I nodded and rushed to grab Sandomeldir.

* * *

I put on her halter and folded her overnight blanket for storage in my carpet bag. I took a look at the saddle and bridle. I tried them out on her before, but she hated them with a passion. I looked at Mr. Rumbalds horse, he was around the same bulk and size as Sandomeldir.

"Mr. Rumbald I will leave these with you as Sandomeldir does not like them and will not ride with them." Mr. Rumbald nodded.

"I'll have your room ready for when you return Miss Larkspur. Send a message when you reach Bree please as we will be worried." I nodded and l started to lead Sandomeldir away without looking back. I walked down the main street, as I did I noticed the little girl from yesterday staring at me with a small smile on her face. I walked over and stooped down to smile at her.

"Your leaving Miss aren't you?" I nodded.

"Yes I am Sweetheart, I'll come back don't you worry." Sandomeldir obviously wasn't impressed with the socialising and nudged me with her nose. I pushed her away. She snorted displeased.

"Here I have no use for these." I emptied my coin purse of half its contents into her hand. It included around five fæt, twelve peningas and fifteen braesus. She smiled and ran off,but not before thanking me gratefully.

Sandomeldir and I kept making our way through Edoras saying good bye to people that we knew as we went. Céne was upset to see me go but was cheered up a bit by the necklace I gave to her. It was of an Emu, she reminded me of their aversion to people.

As I came the the main gate I saw the woman from yesterday. But what really caught my eye was the string of varied dried fruits hung up from her stall. I walked over there and looked at what she had on display. There were fresh fruits too.

"Hello Miss, how are you today? What are you looking for?"she was especially cheery today. I smiled back at her my choices picked.

"Hello again, I would like to buy ten mandarins, a pound of the mixed dried fruit, a bunch of bananas, those two water skins over there, five of those sugar buns, two jars of spice mix and a pound of that dried meat." She stared for a while at those quantities but got to work packaging all the items in separate packages. As she collected them on the front table she gave me the total.

"That will be a fæt Miss." I stared at her, that was very, very cheap.

"Ma'am that is not enough, you will starve if I pay you that much." She smiled at me and shook her finger at me.

"I remember you from yesterday Missy, you payed me a whole fæt for something half that amount. That is it you are lucky I don't charge you nothing with your selfless attitude. Even though there is a need for more people needed like you." I smiled and blushed at the praise. But then the question that was filed away came back.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, but why are there not more people at your stall? It has very nice spices and exotic foods why would they not buy from here?" She pursed her lips, and looked saddened.

"My people have been at war with Gondor, Rohan and the other lands that boarder my country. My country has also been known to fight on Sauron's side in the great war. They have not forgiven the. Or us, the future generations nor, do I think, they ever will." I nodded saddened by this prejudice enhanced opinion. I looked at my half empty coin purse and decided that I only need a coin of each value as souvenirs. I emptied the rest into my hand and held it out for the woman to take. She just looked at me in awe, then reluctance. When I realised that she wasn't going to move I reached out and softly grabbed her hand tipped it up and put the coins in there. She could only look down at her hand as I picked up my items, put them in my bag and leading Sandomeldir, walked away.

As I talked to one of the guards manning the gates about why I was leaving I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw that it was Côlhîth again.

"Miss Larkspur, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was extremely rude and should not have said such a thing to you, lady or not." I softly smiled at him.

"It is alright Côlhîth, I forgive you for underestimating me." Côlhîth chucked sheepishly.

"When you come back Miss you should show me your sword work."

"It is not as good as my hand-to-hand combat with a knife is, but we will see." I smiled properly this time and turned to walk out of the gates.

* * *

Sandomeldir and I stopped walking when we were at the patch of grass we practiced on. I took off her halter and put it in my bag. After that I looked at my bag and Sandomeldir's back wondering how I was going to get on one handed. And I was thinking I didn't notice my bag at my feet had started shrinking until I looked down. It was the size of my fist and could slip it easily into my inside pocket. After I checked that my pocket was buttoned up so that I wouldn't loose it. I scrambled up Sandomeldir's back and off we went.

We rode at a full gallop, walking sometimes for Sandomeldir to catch her breath. At lunch we stopped under a lone tree in the middle of the grass lands. It was then while eating some meat, dried fruit and an apple, that I started to question Sandomeldir about her abilities.

"So do you think you can ride at a canter all day?" She nodded.

"I'm going to list days and nod yes or no if you can run for that long at a canter. No galloping full pelt like we did before because that will wear you out quickly." She nodded looking a bit upset about that.

"One day." Nod.

"Two days." Nod.

"Three days." Nod.

"Four days with a break." Nod.

"Five days with a break." Nod.

"Six days with a break." Shakes head. No ok not six days, five is plenty anyway.

I was about to finish off my apple when it got taken out of my hand by a slobbery pair of lips. I giggled as Sandomeldir looked guiltily at me almost as though saying, 'grass is nice, but apples are nicer'. I get up and will for my bag to shrink again. It works and I secure it back in my pocket. We ride again at a smooth canter. Me hoping that we reach the grove Mr. Rumbald talked about before it grew too dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: My Hair Is Now Bloody Red...

The sky was a deep orangey pink when we reached camp for the night. It was a bit later than what I would have liked but we were away from the open plains where fires could be seen for miles and that I was thankful for. The grove was a group of twenty or so trees surrounding a small pond with bushes laden with interesting berries at it's banks. There was more than enough grass for Sandomeldir to eat and quite a few dry twigs to light a small fire with.

I gathered up a armful of dead sticks and leaves and heaped them together in a teepee formation. It was then I remembered that I had nothing to light my tinder with, out of all the things I could have forgotten it has to be a piece of flint and steel.

I could only shrug to myself, it wasn't a very cold night compared to some that I had to spend in the trenches I suppose I also have better clothing this time as well. An ill-fitting uniform was all I had last time, it did little to protect you from the mud, water and snowy slush that was everywhere. I scattered the unlit firewood around the grove as to not give any notion that I had been there. I made sure that Sandomeldir was happy sleeping under the tree I picked to be my bed for the night.

As I took off my shoes and grabbed my bag to climb up the I heard a low groaning noise. I paused before shrugging it off as the wood flexing with my weight. Little did I know the tree was actually moving it's limbs, ever so slowly, towards me.

I woke up to Sandomeldir's impatient whinnying. I as I blinked away the sleepiness from my mind I noticed I was surrounded. Not by men, animals, or any inanimate object, but by branches. It seemed almost like the tree twisted it's body around me as if to cocoon me in it's arms.

I looked for a way to climb down out of this room of leaves. I noticed there was an opening that led to three branches forming a ladder down. When I got down to the base of the trunk I gave the tree a hug in thanks, I remembered that Vairë told me that the trees had a consciousness and did not like fire, axes or dark creatures. I was then glad I had not lit my fire last night, as I'm sure the trees would have been rather less inviting.

I turned back towards where I heard Sandomeldir's morning call. I was greeted by a slobbery nose nudged into my face and gave me my face wash for the morning. "Ugh, Sandomeldir, not nice sweetheart, not nice." She gave me a look that said.

'Oh grow up princess Feather-blossom.' I chuckled.

"Ok girl I'm here now, what did you want me to see?" She trotted to my bag and grabbed it carefully in her teeth as not to damage the handle. She tried to shove it into my cloaks pocket, but failed to realise that it had not been shrunken yet.

She kept trying for about four minutes before she gave up and dropped it directly on my bare foot. I yelped at the sudden pain that shot through my toes. She pricked her ears and realised what she did. After that it was a matter of me trying to convince her that it was ok and I wasn't that hurt. To say the least, we didn't get back on the road until nine o'clock and even then she refused to canter very fast in fear of me hurting myself.

We reached another grove by lunchtime, I decided to indulge myself by having one of the sugar buns, of course with an apple, I wanted to have a little bit of healthy food to out way the unhealthy. By one o'clock we were off again, this time at a gallop. Sandomeldir seemed to have a lot of pent up energy to spend, so I allowed her free rein as we would be resting over night again.

For the next four days Sandomeldir and I traveled constantly, reaching little groups of trees just in time before darkness. I always woke up in the same state as I did on the first night, surrounded by thick branches.

We reached the borders of the Misty Mountains on day five. We had been following the north-south road, but never ventured onto it as it was kinder to Sandomeldir's feet that we stayed on the softer grasslands. It was on the seventh day of traveling that I became thankful that we did.

It had been three days since reaching the Misty Mountains when I heard a scream in the distance. I called out to Sandomeldir.

"Follow that sound girl!" We rode for a minute before we found where the sound originated. I halted Sandomeldir and told her to stay. When I found a comfortably tall tree I climbed through its branches, apologising when I broke a twig in my rush. I soon spotted what was happening on the road.

It looked to be a family built up of a tall, dark blonde male with brown eyes, a woman with silvery blonde hair and deep blue eyes, there were also two children. The boy had his fathers build but his mothers hair and eyes. The daughter was an even mix of both as well, with grey eyes and medium blonde hair. In front of them was the real problem.

There was three males, wearing dark clothing, that seemed rather familiar. They had large, curved knives with battered guards and blades. I could not see their faces as they had their hoods up. The family were holding onto two finely bred stallions that could only have come from Rohan. The man was fingering nervously as a pouch at his waist. I then heard the conversation going on between the two parties.

"Hand ova' your valuables and the 'orses and we'll leave you an' your lil ones alone as we go on our way." The man drew his sword. He looked to be a well trained soldier from where ever he came from, but he was anxious and I understood why. It was all nice and dandy saving someone in need or defending the helpless, but that also made them liabilities. He was at loss of what to do, he and his family would not get far without the horses as there were probably more men down the road that would not spare lives like these thieves have. I hovered my hand over my boot, I had stored my dagger in there after realising that I had no sheath to contain it, so I separated some of the leather away from the cloth insole to make do.

I swiftly climbed down the tree and hurried to Sandomeldir. I explained my plan to her, thankful that she could understand. I nodded and initiated the first step of the plan. With a click of my fingers Sandomeldir rush out onto the road and reared up in front of the thieves distracting them. It seemed the man wasn't a potato brain either, he ushered his family into the bushes with the horses.

I then acted out my part of the plan. As Sandomeldir reared up I ran out of the shrubbery that I was hiding in and stood behind them as I gave the signal to Sandomeldir. With a quick turn she turned around as to head down the road but instead lashed out with her right leg and caught one of the lackeys in the stomach sending him backwards a few meters.

I then crept up on the main thief and hit him very hard on the back of his head with my daggers pommel. With a muffled 'ow' he crumpled to the ground startling the last lackey. He spun around with his knife held out as if to slash my head. I dodged the blade and ducked down to send a fist into his exposed stomach. He fell back a few steps unbalanced.

I pressed this to my advantage. I moved forwards, ducked under his knife again. But he was wary and I could not get a blow in. So I took a step back and parried his knife with my dagger when it came at me again. His knife came at me again in the slashing movement he was so fond of. I went to block it again but was caught off guard when it ripped my blade out my hands and threw it a few feet away from me. I was now without a weapon and he was advancing this time. I instinctively did the most stupid thing I could have done in this situation. I kicked the blade out of his hand with a precise round house kick. I then gave him another kick, this time to the head. And with a thump he was on the road knocked out cold.

I ran over to fetch my dagger, as I got to it I heard a noise behind me. Spinning around I saw that the leader had gotten back up. He reached and grabbed my hair and yanked it towards him. I tried to get him with my dagger but he caught my hand and twisted it until it fell away.

I recognised him from the inn. He was the man I clogged on the head with the two lids. He held me disgustingly close and started to whisper in my ear while pulling my hair sharply back.

"Hello dear, so we meet again." I would have snorted at the cliche line but didn't take the chance. He was fingering the hilt of his knife with a wicked smile on his face. I was about to try and punch him, but before I could he loosened his grip on me. With a gurgling sound he crumpled on top of me. I couldn't help it I gave a pathetic shriek and shoved his body away from me.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewy ew ew ew." I muttered as I shook the blood out of my now drenched hair. A clearing of someone's throat startled me. I spun around eyes wide and fists up, in a boxing stance. My fists then swung by my sides as I realised who had release me from that disgusting man. It was the dark blond man from the family party.

"I'm sorry Miss I did not mean for him to fall on you." I picked up my dagger.

"It's quite alright, it's not all the time we know what way things will fall. I thank you for saving me from his clutches. He holds a grudge I believe. Well he held a grudge anyway." I gave a small smile. He smiled back and then went to the bushes where his family were hiding. As each member came out I smiled relived that they were safe. After the two horses were lead by the mother I realised that Sandomeldir would be waiting for me to return to the grove we chose to camp at.

I was about to call her when a rustling was heard from behind me. With the family occupied with assuring the children I was the only one who heard. As I spun around to meet the attacker I was stopped from lashing who ever it was with my dagger by a sword. As I followed along it's blade I noticed that it was well worn from years of use, I kept following the sword to the arm that was attached to the person who the arm belonged two. Most of his head was covered by a hood, only his long hair was poking out. He withdrew his sword and sheathed it in it's scabbard. He pulled back his hood to reveal a handsome face with a well trimmed beard and light blue eyes. He looked rough and worn, his hands calloused and scared.

"I came here as soon as I heard the scream but I see the problem has already been dealt with." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but thank you for the concern." He nodded back.

"I will be going then, I have a lot of land to cover before getting back to my campsite." I spoke up quickly seizing the opportunity.

"Sir, you were perhaps not here to help fight off the men, but you can still help us. This family will be in need of a safe place tonight as they are shaken by today's events. They still have their horse's and will be able to keep up with you as they are not tired by the events, but rather spooked." He nodded.

"It's the least I can do, they were very lucky. I know these men, they have been untraceable for my people and we find many dead because of their ruthlessness. You are welcome to join us Miss, there is a pond near us that you may use privately to... Clean yourself up." I smiled that sounded very nice as I was not very fond of blood in my hair, it is sticky.

"That is very kind of you I will take you up on that offer." He nodded.

"Do you have a horse? I can let you ride on the back of mine if you wish."

"One second kind Sir, I shall call her. Meanwhile could you explain what is happening to the family over there?" He nodded and strolled over. I walked to the side of the road that our to be campsite was.

"Sandomeldir!" I called out. Not a second later she burst out of the trees and galloped to me. I prepared myself for what was to come... Babying. The man and the other people watched in amusement as Sandomeldir mothered me. She half reared several times in front of me before bulling me into a horse hug. She then started to to lick my face as though cleaning all the sweat and blood off. I pulled a face as I felt the slobber drip down my face. I wiped it clean on my cloak before turning to the, smiling audience and scowling.

They mounted their horses with the children in front of each of them. Both their horses were bay but one had a black mane and the other had brown one. Their faces were both unmarked. The man strolled into the shrubbery and returned with a dark dun coloured stallion that was very tall and also looked to be of good breeding, but this horse was not from Rohan. I wondered where it was from. They waited for me to scramble onto Sandomeldir's back and then we set off following the stranger who seemed to know everything about this land.

* * *

Guest: fruit back then was very very expensive. As i am basing this on medieval times here where only royalty could afford it. And with the dagger without the mithril it would have been one pening as weapons were everywhere and getting one one rather cheap unless it came from the elves. The mithril in question was only a nugget and the axe was custom made.

Yours Ninja


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: The Ashen Cloak Of Shame

It was lunchtime when the strange man, who I learnt carried the name Strider, stopped us. The family, who I found out came from Gondor, but were visiting relatives of the mothers who were in Rohan. She was named Harvina, her husband was called Garett. The two little ones were called Harmon and Meadow, they were six and seven. As we all sat down in the clearing, I called them over.

"Do you both like cake?" They nodded eagerly and I smiled. My gifted bag seemed to have magic protecting the contents, I found out on day three. I was snooping in my bag looking for something sweet when I found the cake that I was given at the inn. As I broke a piece off I found it to still be moist as the day it was given to me. The second time I found out was when Sandomeldir was kicking up fuss about me going off without telling her. She accidentally stepped on the bag, but when I looked I saw that nothing was broken. Vairë must have seer powers to know I would need such a thing. I fished out the box of cake and opened it. I then checked the children's hands, and, finding them satisfactory, offered the open box to them. They both carefully pulled out a slice each of the rich fruit cake.

"Now don't eat it too fast, it will give you a stomach ache if you do." They nodded and went to sit in their parents laps to nibble on the cake. I then stood up and walked over to Strider. I offered the fruit cake box to him while starting a conversation.

"Cake?" He smiled.

"Yes thank you." He took a slice and took small bites of it savouring the taste.

"Do you live in these parts? You seem to know them very well." He half nodded and half shook his head with a mouth full of cake. He swallowed.

"No, I do not but I travel through here often, my people are spread out all over Middle Earth. We travel in small groups, each ruled by a chieftain. We protect certain areas from evil." I nodded in understanding. So they were the knights in shining armour.

"What about you? How did you help that family? And why are you covered in blood?" His eyes then widened.

"Are you hurt?" He started apologising about not noticing. I finally assured him enough for me to get a word in.

"I am not hurt but thank you for asking. And to be honest I didn't really do much, I nearly got killed or captured anyway." I heard someone walking towards us. It was Garett.

"Miss, I can argue what you just said in many ways. I only helped you out of that tight spot you did all the work. And besides I... Got blood all over you." He added sheepishly. Strider had a curious look on his face. Realising he would not get anything out of me, he turned to Garett.

"What did she do to get such praise?" Garett turned to me with an evil smile on his face.

"It all started when her horse jumped out of the trees, it reared up in front of the thieves, startling them. Then it spun around and kicked one of the men. He was out of the fight before it began. Then she jumped out behind them and got the leader on the head with the end of her dagger. The last man and her started battling in out, when all of a sudden she lost her dagger when blocking a strong swing. He then started advancing forwards when all of a sudden she swung her leg up and kicked the blade out of his hands. Then she kicked at him again sending him unconscious. She then went to pick up her dagger but was apprehended by the leader who had shaken off his blow. He had her weaponless so I ran out of where we had been hiding and killed him where he stood. Unfortunately I-." I interrupted.

"Not unfortunate at all Garrett, it's not your fault that the body fell on me... And covered me in blood." Strider looked between both of us, amused, as friendly banter carried between us. It all stopped when he looked at the sun and jumped up.

"I recommend that we start getting ready to go. I do not wish to be stuck here at night." I agreed and went over to Harvina who was entertaining the children.

"Harvina, we must be going now if we want to beat the darkness." She nodded and made sure Meadow was happy and then went over to Harmon to get him ready. I was packing when I was distracted by a small tugging on my breeches leg. I turned and saw it was Meadow. She had the slightly loose cloth in her small hands.

"Miss Becca, may I ride with you?" I smiled and grabbed the small hand that was gripped on the cloth.

"Yes you may, but first, have you asked your father ?" I raised an eyebrow at her guilty look.

"Off you go and ask him sweetheart, I'm sure he will agree." She nodded and ran off yelling out "Pa! Pa!" He turned around with a smile that made my stomach flop. I wondered what it was. Was it because... I was jealous? It's true I never had a father or mother to travel with, or to hold me close to assure me after another nightmare carried over from Europe. I was really alone for most of my life, and while the war brought hell to earth, it also brought me friendships, true friends that were there in the hardest of times. I was broken out of my memories by someone walking up the me and placing their and hand in my shoulder. I unwillingly flinched. As I turned my head I saw that it was Strider.

"I'm sorry to startle you." I nodded.

"It's fine really, probably for the best." He nodded back, then pointed to a curious mare that just happened to be snooping around in my bag, probably looking for an apple.

"That mare, is she from Rohan?" I nodded and giggled when she withdrew her head from the bag, as it was covered with my light grey cloak. She was walking towards the sound of my voice hoping that I would remove it.

"Yes she is. Hello you silly girl." Strider watched amused as I tried to get the cloak off Sandomeldir's tall head.

"Sandomeldir, lower your head a bit please." She lowered her head enough for me to get it off without having to strain myself. Strider looked thoughtfully at my now unveiled mare.

"You named your horse in elvish?" I nodded.

"Yes, you know elvish?" He nodded back.

"My people have close ties with the elves of Rivendell. She looks as though she is one of the Mearas?" I blinked.

"Yes, how could you tell?" He smiled at Sandomeldir and patted her nose.

"She has the intelligence that surpasses all horses that I have seen." I grinned as Sandomeldir trotted over to hide behind me in embarrassment.

"I will tell you how I came to receive such a loyal friend later. Right now I believe we should be going." I commented as I picked up my bag and stuffed my cloak back in. I then saw Garret strolling towards me with Meadow on his hip.

"Miss Rebecca, Meadow came to ask me if she could ride with you. Now I said yes because I trust you and your horse to keep her safe. Please don't make me a fool by breaking that trust." I nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"Sandomeldir and I will look after her, do not worry so." He smiled thankfully at me and set Meadow at his feet. She ran up to me and held her arms up, asking me to carry her. I put my bag in my pocket and obliged, lifting her with a practiced hand. Garett went to his wife and helped her mount with Harmon. I went over to Sandomeldir and she instantly knelt down to allow both Meadow and I to mount safely. When we were both seated on her back comfortably, with Meadow in front of me and gripping her mane firmly, she rose. Meadow gasped, I chuckled. Of course, I had gotten used to how tall she was, and I had forgotten that she was very tall to the dainty Meadow. As we set off I kept one arm around Meadow's waist so that she would be safe in the gentle canter we were at.

We ride silently for ten minutes before Strider spoke up.

"So where do you hail from? All of you." Harvina spoke up.

"My husband hails from Gondor and I, Rohan. The children were born in Gondor like their father. We live there now. What about you Rebecca? Where from do you hail?" I smiled and decided to tell half the truth, as the whole story would be strange.

"I come from a land far, far, away from here." Strider looked at me funnily.

"Describe it as we do not know what this land is." I shrugged.

"It's called Australia, and it's a huge country, covered in all sorts of land types. In the heart of the country is a huge red landmass called Uluru. It is a basically a giant red rock hill, but people call it the heart of Australia. The south part of the country is full of forests not as cold as these, they have beaches with beautiful blue waters stretching all around." Strider looked shocked.

"That is a lot of land. Which city do you hail from?" I smiled as I thought of it.

"I come from a small town called Onslow, in the Pilbara region of Western Australia, its a northern coastal town of around five hundred people. We get huge storms there, and droughts too. Then again most of the country was in drought when I left." Strider nodded.

"What's it like there? Outside of town too." I thought back. I didn't really get to see much of the town before I died, I think I got a bit too weary with travel.

"Outside of town there isn't much, just hot, scorching, red dirt as far as the eye can see. A few bits of plant life but it's mostly too hot for anything to grow very well. But in the town, it's beautiful, at sunset the sun will light up the ocean in pinks and reds. The sand would still be hot from the sun on it all day. And when it was really hot, the beaches would be full of people swimming and relaxing in the water. We'd get the odd shark every now and then but most of the time it was peaceful." Strider, Harvina and Garett looked confused as to what a shark was.

"A shark is a giant fish like creature with three rows of teeth and is super fast underwater." Meadow and Harmon looked alarmed.

"Don't worry they're not land creatures." The sighed in relief.

"Miss can you tell us a story?" Both her a Harmon looked at me with big puppy eyes. I sighed and racked my brains for a story I loved as a kid. I smiled.

"Sure, this one is called The Man From Snowy River." They leaned in expectantly. And so I started the iconic story-like poem.

"There was movement at the station, for the word had passed around

That the colt from old Regret had got away,

And had joined the wild bush horses - he was worth a thousand pound,

So all the cracks had gathered to the fray.

All the tried and noted riders from the stations near and far

Had mustered at the homestead overnight,

For the bushmen love hard riding where the wild bush horses are,

And the stockhorse snuffs the battle with delight.

There was Harrison, who made his pile when Pardon won the cup,

The old man with his hair as white as snow;

But few could ride beside him when his blood was fairly up -

He would go wherever horse and man could go.

And Clancy of the Overflow came down to lend a hand,

No better horseman ever held the reins;

For never horse could throw him while the saddle girths would stand,

He learnt to ride while droving on the plains.

And one was there, a stripling on a small and weedy beast,

He was something like a racehorse undersized,

With a touch of Timor pony - three parts thoroughbred at least -

And such as are by mountain horsemen prized.

He was hard and tough and wiry - just the sort that won't say die -

There was courage in his quick impatient tread;

And he bore the badge of gameness in his bright and fiery eye,

And the proud and lofty carriage of his head.

But still so slight and weedy, one would doubt his power to stay,

And the old man said, "That horse will never do

For a long a tiring gallop - lad, you'd better stop away,

Those hills are far too rough for such as you."

So he waited sad and wistful - only Clancy stood his friend -

"I think we ought to let him come," he said;

"I warrant he'll be with us when he's wanted at the end,

For both his horse and he are mountain bred.

"He hails from Snowy River, up by Kosciusko's side,

Where the hills are twice as steep and twice as rough,

Where a horse's hoofs strike firelight from the flint stones every stride,

The man that holds his own is good enough.

And the Snowy River riders on the mountains make their home,

Where the river runs those giant hills between;

I have seen full many horsemen since I first commenced to roam,

But nowhere yet such horsemen have I seen."

So he went - they found the horses by the big mimosa clump -

They raced away towards the mountain's brow,

And the old man gave his orders, "Boys, go at them from the jump,

No use to try for fancy riding now.

And, Clancy, you must wheel them, try and wheel them to the right.

Ride boldly, lad, and never fear the spills,

For never yet was rider that could keep the mob in sight,

If once they gain the shelter of those hills."

So Clancy rode to wheel them - he was racing on the wing

Where the best and boldest riders take their place,

And he raced his stockhorse past them, and he made the ranges ring

With the stockwhip, as he met them face to face.

Then they halted for a moment, while he swung the dreaded lash,

But they saw their well-loved mountain full in view,

And they charged beneath the stockwhip with a sharp and sudden dash,

And off into the mountain scrub they flew.

Then fast the horsemen followed, where the gorges deep and black

Resounded to the thunder of their tread,

And the stockwhips woke the echoes, and they fiercely answered back

From cliffs and crags that beetled overhead.

And upward, ever upward, the wild horses held their way,

Where mountain ash and kurrajong grew wide;

And the old man muttered fiercely, "We may bid the mob good day,

No man can hold them down the other side."

When they reached the mountain's summit, even Clancy took a pull,

It well might make the boldest hold their breath,

The wild hop scrub grew thickly, and the hidden ground was full

Of wombat holes, and any slip was death.

But the man from Snowy River let the pony have his head,

And he swung his stockwhip round and gave a cheer,

And he raced him down the mountain like a torrent down its bed,

While the others stood and watched in very fear.

He sent the flint stones flying, but the pony kept his feet,

He cleared the fallen timber in his stride,

And the man from Snowy River never shifted in his seat -

It was grand to see that mountain horseman ride.

Through the stringybarks and saplings, on the rough and broken ground,

Down the hillside at a racing pace he went;

And he never drew the bridle till he landed safe and sound,

At the bottom of that terrible descent.

He was right among the horses as they climbed the further hill,

And the watchers on the mountain standing mute,

Saw him ply the stockwhip fiercely, he was right among them still,

As he raced across the clearing in pursuit.

Then they lost him for a moment, where two mountain gullies met

In the ranges, but a final glimpse reveals

On a dim and distant hillside the wild horses racing yet,

With the man from Snowy River at their heels.

And he ran them single-handed till their sides were white with foam.

He followed like a bloodhound on their track,

Till they halted cowed and beaten, then he turned their heads for home,

And alone and unassisted brought them back.

But his hardy mountain pony he could scarcely raise a trot,

He was blood from hip to shoulder from the spur;

But his pluck was still undaunted, and his courage fiery hot,

For never yet was mountain horse a cur.

And down by Kosciusko, where the pine-clad ridges raise

Their torn and rugged battlements on high,

Where the air is clear as crystal, and the white stars fairly blaze

At midnight in the cold and frosty sky,

And where around The Overflow the reed beds sweep and sway

To the breezes, and the rolling plains are wide,

The man from Snowy River is a household word today,

And the stockmen tell the story of his ride."

I looked down to see Meadow fast asleep against me, her breathing soft and steady. I smiled at Harmon who was slowly loosing the battle to stay awake. Strider appeared next to me.

"That was some story." I smiled happy to see he liked it.

"It was written by a man that we call, 'Banjo Patterson' he was known for his story's and poems of the rural areas of Australia." I smiled fondly thinking of the book, in my bag, in my pocket. He kept riding staying silent like the rest of the company.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Inky Glass Shards

We reached the campsite for the night Strider jumped off his horse and went to greet them. As he talked Harvina, Garett and I, all crowded together, feeling like we were unwelcome strangers. As Strider gestured for us to come forwards, Garett leapt off his horse to help his wife and his son get down. I gently tapped Sandomeldir's shoulder and she knelt down for me to get down. I carried Meadow on my hip making sure not to jolt her as she was sleeping peacefully. We walked towards the five strange men carefully, wary of the aura they gave off. Strider smiled assuredly at us and beckoned for us to come closer. Garett and I stepped forwards with Harvina behind us.

"Rebecca, Garett, Harvina, meet my faithful friends. Thion, Ardth, Finire, Fest and Joir." He gestured to each in a clockwise direction. I noticed that they all looked to be seasoned warriors, they had that... Look about them, similar to Striders. They had seen war before.

They all nodded to us. Then Ardth spoke up.

"So you got into some trouble with bandits. And you helped." He looked at me for conformation on the statement. I nodded.

"Come, you must be hungry." The family from Gondor nodded eagerly, shrugged not feeling that hungry. We walked to a campfire set in the middle of a clearing, I sensed the agitation in the trees surrounding the medium fire. I put a reassuring hand on ones bark. As we sat on the sleeping rolls surrounding the camp, we were handed bowls of stew. I felt Meadow shift, awakened by smell of food. I put my bowl aside and got hers out. I grabbed the spoon and took out a spoonful too cool.

"Meadow, here sweetheart, sit here." I gestured towards the space in between her father and I. She sat down and took the now cooled spoon of stew. Her father then took the bowl feom me when I offered it and sent me a grateful nod. As we all ate in silence we heard owls hooting high in the branches. After the filling stew we started to settle down. Strider then volunteered to keep watch for the night. I also volunteered, hoping to evade the nightmares that I had managed to avoid until last night. As the family settled down, I made sure that Sandomeldir and the other horses were happy and comfortable for the night. The other men waited for a few more hours before falling asleep around the family. Strider held out a sleeping roll for me, I declined pointing to the tree that i had patted earlier. He nodded in understanding as I walked over, removed my shoes and began to climb to a nice height. I got out my warm woollen shawl as I settle against the trunk of the tree. Strider came over halfway in the night and asked me too rest as he was used to staying up like this. I nodded knowing that arguing was going to get me nowhere.

I awoke the next morning to Sandomeldir's morning whinny. I was encircled in the tree branches again, as I went down to thank the tree I noticed that Strider and Thion were up and getting breakfast ready. I opened my bag and offered a few ripe bananas to split in between them. Strider looked at me in surprise. Fruit was very expensive, and giving it freely was an indication that you were very wealthy, or Elvish. Once everyone had eaten their fill I knew goodbyes were to come next. Garett came up to me, I offered my hand. He smiled and clasped his hand around my forearm as was customary. Harvina then came around and gave me a hug, thanking me for all my trouble. Next was Harmon, he came over and hugged me around my waist as he was not yet tall enough to reach my shoulders. I smiled and brought out the cake box. I opened it and offered it too him. He took a slice thanking me again. Last of the Gondorians was Meadow, she skipped forward and hugged my legs. I knelt down and gave her a proper hug, wishing her the best of luck and offering cake to her as well. They set off down the path Strider told them to take thanking the men for their hospitality. I started to thank all the men who gave us food and a place to stay. As I started to say goodbye to Strider he asked me where I was going. As I mentioned Bree he nodded. Gave me a few pointers, then sent me on my way with his thanks.

* * *

Seven days after leaving Strider and his men, Sandomeldir and I reached what looked to be a town once. It was surrounded by wetlands. Birds and other creatures nestling in it's ruins. There once was towers and walls surrounding the would be town. Now all was ruined. I remember Vairë talking to me about some battle that took place here during Sauron's quest for domination.

I stopped Sandomeldir at an old watchtower that still had it's walls standing with a little bit of roof to the side. It was also tall enough to be away from all the water and mud surrounding it. I wished that trees grew here as I would feel safer in their embrace.

In the corner of the building was a small gap in the stones on the floor that led to darkness. I frowned, wasn't this the bottom floor? There should only be mud and dirt, and if I'm lucky, worms. I got a stone from the floor and dropped it down the small gap. I only had to wait for a second before it hit something. A metallic 'Boing' was all I heard. I puzzled to myself. Metal floors?

I started to clear away the stones from the outside. It was late and I was tired, but my curiosity kept me going. Ten minutes later my hands were aching but I had cleared enough stones for me to get through.

With Sandomeldir looking at me like I was crazy, I climbed down using the side of this cavernous area to help me. As I reached the bottom of the hollowed area I jumped down and was met with an awful squelching noise. I looked down... There was mud and clay everywhere. As my eyes got used to the darkness I noticed that the room was almost like a cave in the fact that it had rock walls, stalagmites and stalactites coating the walls and ceilings.

There was a box like figure in the darkness, as I walked towards it I noticed that it was quite large about a meter by half a meter, and was made out of metal. The hole I made on the ceiling help me see it in greater detail. It looked to be made of iron and had two clasps keeping the inside safe. I tried opening it. The lid and the body were fused together by rust. I picked my dagger out of my boot, and started to chip away at the rust around the hinges and mouth. Fifteen minutes later I had just finished getting the last of the rust off the lid. I tried opening it again. It slid open with some effort in my part. On the inside was scrolls and small books, there was also a small dark wooden box with carvings on it. As I could not read them here I gathered them all up and enlarged my bag to fit everything in.

I climbed back out of the cave into Sandomeldir's awaiting arms...hooves. She motioned to a pile of mushrooms she had found. I checked them to see if they were safe to eat. Seeing that they were I looked around the ruins. Sandomeldir nudged me inquiring in to what I was looking for.

"I'm looking for a rock that sparks when hit with metal." She nodded and started searching. After a while I grew tired.

"It's no use girl. I don't think that there is any." I called out to my horse who was far off in the distance. She whinnied and cantered to me. I reached out to pet her muzzle but was stopped when she dropped something into my hand. I looked and found myself staring at a slightly smooth, glassy and black stone. I smiled and hugged her in gratitude. I will not be cold tonight.

As we got back to our campsite and I lit the fire, I got out the carved wooden box. In the firelight I saw that the carvings depicted a huge battle, cavalry and foot soldiers littered the scenes with the odd dragon or two. On the underside was a carving of what looked to be a odd version of the devil. It had huge wings and curled horns, it was surrounded in shadows and fire. The craftsmanship was impeccable, every detail looked to be like a dark photograph. I looked for a lock but found none.

I opened the box with only a small squeak calling out from the hinges. I leaned closer to the small fire, shuffling along on the cold stone floor. What I saw puzzled me. All that was in the box was black, glassy chips of some sort of stone. I could only sit and puzzle while eating some dried meat and a mandarin. I put the box away promising to get an expert to look at it later. The scrolls we left untouched as I did not want to strain my eyes looking at the text. Sandomeldir laid down on the patch of dirt that used to be a creatures home before it was abandoned. I laid down next to her wrapped up in my cloak watching the dying embers flicker out of existence...


	19. Chapter 19

I will be switching between 1st person and 3rd person throughout this story as I believe that it is sometimes easier to read and write if some points are seen through Rebecca's eyes and through a narrators eyes.

 **Ninja Spudato**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Sparkling Rainbow Flatulence.

We arrived in Bree after a total of nineteen days, riding. Our first obstacle that we had to overcome was, believe it or not, the gatekeeper.

"No, no, no. Unless you give me the exact reason, for why you are here, alone, unaccompanied by a man, in the middle of the night, then I'm not letting you in Missy. So cough up some sob story or go somewhere else." And with that he slammed the peephole shut, but not before quickly opening it again to get a spine chilling warning out.

"And watch out for goblins and other...dark creatures. They would find a girl like you quite the pretty prize." Then he was gone. I let out a stressed huff. I was cold, wet, and hungry, and he wouldn't let me in because I had no escort and I wasn't a man. I mean it isn't even in the middle of the night, sundown was only an hour ago. I walked back down the slight down hill path that led away from the large town called Bree. I hopped on Sandomeldir's back and asked her to make for the woods that were in the distance. I would camp there for the night before trying my luck again tomorrow at the gate.

We cantered around a large group of small hills. It looked to be the Barrow Down's, Vairë mentioned them and told me to never go through there unless I absolutely needed to. We made it into the woods at eight o'clock, we kept moving through as they did not feel at all welcoming.

Eventually we found a nice clearing with a few rocks, bushes were laden with berries of all kinds. I did not trust myself enough to identify any with out poisoning myself by mistake so I settled for some cake instead while I lit a small fire on a large flat stone. Why they say the way to a mans heart is through his stomach I have no idea. My heart is very much connected to my stomach and I am very much female.

The trees here give off a nasty aura, but I could not tell why. I added a bit more fuel to the fire before leaning against a laying down, half asleep, Sandomeldir, I wrapped myself in my black velvet cloak and settled down for the night.

* * *

"Merry get off! This is my mushroom! If you hadn't fallen over and dropped yours you could be eating some too!" Rebecca drowsily woke up hearing the sounds of squabbling and a pan frying near by.

"Pippin don't be greedy, or you won't get any tomatoes to go with your bacon."

"You can't do that Merry, it's not fair. I deserve tomatoes with my bacon just as much as you do."

"...Then I will steal your pipe and sell it."

"Sell it where Merry, this is the Shire we're talking about. Where everyone knows what everyone owns. Not some big folk city."

"Oh come on Pippin, just share your mushrooms please."

"No these are my mushrooms, and I got them with my own hard work."

"Stealing from Farmer Maggot does not include hard work Pippin. It's exercise."

"Fine then... I exercised hard to get these mushrooms while you were laying down in the mud."

"I fell Pippin, I also did hard exercise so I deserve some mushrooms too."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

Rebecca groaned and rolled over snuggling into Sandomeldir's fur, as the two strangers who she guessed were called Pippin and Merry, argued, completely ignoring the fact that she had awaken and that they were rather unwelcome this early in the morning. After five minutes Rebecca knew she'd had enough.

"All right you two stop it, some of us are tryin' tah sleep. And believe it or not, you ain't helpin'." Her words were slurred and her face was tired. But the two strangers were startled enough that they didn't say a word. She nodded to herself and put her hood back up before snuggling into a sympathetic mare.

"Merry I though you said it was dead." Pippin whispered.

"It was Pippin, it wasn't moving, I swear."

"Should we run away and leave it alone, or finish cooking breakfast?" There was a pause.

"I'm sure if we're quiet and share a bit of our food it'll let us stay." Another pause.

"How sure are you? Because I don't know what it is sleeping on, but its big, spotty and hairy. Could it be a wolf?"

"Don't be silly Pippin, it's too big and ugly to be a wolf."

"I though wolves were big and ugly."

"Really? I heard that they were beautiful and sparkled like a diamond while expelling rainbow flatulence."

"You could have been mistaken with Unicorns. I heard they were like that."

"Pippin, it's not a wolf. There are no wolves in the Shire."

"Really... It could be a migration Merry."

"Wolves don't migrate Pippin."

"They might be coming to take over the Shire Merry. Didn't Bilbo meet a few?"

"I don't remember Pippin."

"Oh. Well the mushrooms are nearly cooked. Should we add in the tomatoes now?"

"Yes the sooner we cook all this the sooner we can apologise."

"To whom? Farmer Maggot? We would be sent scrubbing everything worth scrubbing. Twice."

"No not Farmer Maggot. The thing."

"Oh, right. So tomatoes. Do you think the wolf would like some?"

"It's not a wolf Pippin." And that ended it.

After laying down trying to sleep for ten minutes Rebecca knew it was useless. Those two boys better have cooked a nice breakfast or they will be facing her wrath. She was forced to get up when Sandomeldir got stiff from laying down for too long. She was dislocated from her warm spot, onto the ground with a groan. Whispering got her attention.

"Merry, that's a big pony."

"I believe it's a horse Pippin."

"So it was kind of like a Unicorn."

"Pippin, do you seen any rainbows?"

"...no"

"Exactly."

...

"Exactly what?"

"You know."

"No I don-."

"Stop calling my horse ugly, or a wolf, or a unicorn, or big. She is majestic, get it right."

"It's talking Merry."

"I see that Pippin."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. Offer it breakfast?"

"That might work. They do say the way into a mans heart is through his stomach."

"Are you planning on marrying it Pippin?"

"I don't know are yo-?"

"I am not an it." They looked over to see a tall woman glaring down at them with a scowling face.

"If keep your face like that it might get stuck." She rolled her eyes.

"Bit hard for the wind to change when it's practically non-existent." Pippin leaned over to Merry and whispered.

"I never said anything about the wind." Merry rolled his eyes at his friend and stepped forwards towards the tall woman.

"Miss. Would you care for some breakfast? We have mushroom, tomatoes and crispy bacon." She arched a delicate eyebrow.

"So. You grew this? Very impressive." A wolfish smile blossomed on her face. Merry wondered whether or not they should have been more worried about this woman than her great beast.

"Well n-."

"Yes, yes it's all ours. One hundred percent Took and Brandybuck grown." Her brow was arched again as she loomed over a terrified Pippin.

"So Mr. Took, you are sure about that. Because I beg to differ, as I believe that Farmer Maggot is owed an apology. Don't you agree?" Pippin looked sheepishly at Merry for help but found that they were both in the same boat.

"I will accept your breakfast offer but, as soon as were are done you will show me where this Farmer Maggot lives and I will pay him back for it." Merry felt his hope rise. So she wasn't going to hand them in.

"And you two will offer a big apology. I cannot make you promise not to do it again but. I can make sure that Farmer Maggot thinks that you aren't going to do it again. What you do after that is up to you." She smiled at the two and sat down near her small fire that was now burning merrily as a frying pan sat in it filled with an assortment of vegetables and meat. Merry and Pippin both dished out some for her and them. They offered some to her horse but it turned back it's grass with one whiff. They sat in silence, all waiting for someone to speak. No one did.

"Why are you here?" Rebecca broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Pippin and Merry glanced at each other. She shrugged.

"Why are you at my campsite and not at home?" She looked critically at them.

"Well. Um. Uh-."

"We had been in Farmer Maggot's fields, and we were looking for a place to rest and cook our meal. We just stumbled upon you and saw your fire had a few hot coals left. So we checked if you were alive or not. And I think we found out that I am no good at being a healer." Merry told truthfully. Rebecca nodded satisfied with his answer. Yet again the silence reigned supreme.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Breath Like Roses... Rotten Ones.

Breakfast was over fast and before too long Merry and Pippin were ready to go. While following the two small boys I scrounged around in my pockets hoping I had something of value. I hadn't thought of how I could pay back this Farmer Maggot before I said I would. If I had of, I wouldn't be as stressed as I am now. I was going through my last pocket when I touched my cloth pouch and heard the rattling of coins. I drew it out and was happily surprised to find it full to the brim with a range of coins.

"Merry! Pippin!" They turned to me.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Can you tell me of your currency?" It was Merry who answered.

"Of course Ma'am. Now lets see. Hmmm. Oh yes. There are two types of coins we use. There is pennies and royals. Pennies are the lower form of currency and are a bronze coin the size of a thimble. The royals are gold and are the size of two thimbles. Twelve pennies to a royal, anything larger than fifty royals is usually treasure of some sort. Or possessions." I nodded and looked back to my coin purse. It was filled to the brim with small gold and silver pieces. I pulled two royals out.

"Here you two," I said while handing them out.

"They are for Farmer Maggot to pay those vegetables you stole." They solemnly nodded leading us all over a bridge and past a large field of carrots. We stopped at a small mud-brick house with a thatched roof and a clay chimney. Pippin opened the gate and walked in, Merry following behind. I motioned for Sandolmedir to stay out the front and marched through the gate and to the door where the boys were waiting.

I rapped my knuckles against the green painted oak. A moment later the sound of locks being freed and the doorknob turning, announced the arrival of the proprietor. I was welcome by a small man with an unfriendly scowl on his face an squinty eyes. His face was not the handsomest around and seemed to be worn down by use like stone.

"What do you want?" He barked out, his voice scraping like sandpaper. I introduced myself with a polite bow trying not to gag at his foul breath even though I was a meter away.

"I am here to apologise for these two boys behaviour both past and present." I gestured to Merry and Pippin urging them to step forwards. The walked up cowering under his foul gaze.

"W-ww-we are h-he-re to ap-p-poligise for our b-be-haviour." Merry stuttered out with holding out his shiny royal.

"W-w-we are s-so-sorry." Pippin managed to get out while holding out his royal. Farmer Maggot looked shocked and took the two coins hesitantly as though wondering if this was a dream. Merry and Pippin both looked at each other before running behind me and hiding behind each of my legs.

"And this is for your produce that was used for my breakfast. And may I just say it was very delicious." I commented holding out my royal. He took it with a begrudging nod. And with that slammed the door shut.

As we made out way back down the lane towards Bree, Pippin asked me a question that made me wonder why it hadn't been used sooner.

"What is your name?" I turned and smiled kindly at them. We were at the foot of a bridge that Merry told me would lead to Bree.

"Rebecca." And with that I walked off leaving to confused souls behind me.

"That's an odd name."

"She might be foreign?"

"Of course she is Pippin, it's not like she's a hobbit."

"I'm hungry." A sigh.

"You're always hungry. Now come one no good staring at the wolfs back."

And with that I continued towards Bree, in hopes that I would get there by lunch.

* * *

This is a filler as my school work load has increased, expect more updates on the weekend. Ninja out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: The Haunted, The Hunted, The Naive.

Rebecca spent half the day arguing, pleading, then eventually, bribing, the gatekeeper. He was adamant that she was an evil sorceress, here to curse the town. After paying him three royals, she was kindly told to go to the Prancing Pony as it was the best inn in town. Really she thought that he told her to go there so that there would be more people to watch over her.

After leading Sandolmedir to a post outside the inn and tying her up loosely with her halters lead rope, she walked inside.

She entered the inn to find it full with all sorts of people from across cultures. Loud merriment drowned out any noise that would have announced her arrival. She cautiously walked up to the bar, dodging drunken patrons left and right. The inn it's self was mostly made out of wood. It had the colouring of oak and made the whole atmosphere very light with its golden candlelit glow. The man at the bar seemed jolly and kind but reminded her of Mr. Rumbald. Rebecca paused, grabbing hold of the bar for stability as a wave of loneliness barrelled over her. She was broken out of it by a kindly voice full of warmth.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" She looked up to see a portly man with a thinning grey moustache and hair. She smiled.

"Um, yes. I would like a room please. And a place to stable my horse." He nodded fetching a key from under the bar.

"And how long will you be needing this room for Miss?" She thought for a moment.

"I do not know, I am waiting for someone who goes by the name of Gandalf." He looked surprised for second before replying with a slight chuckle.

"That will be a waiting game I wish upon no man. Or woman. You can pay as you go along Miss. Your room is located at the top of the stairs then eight door to your left. And the stables are out the back. Feel free to tie your horse up in any stall that's free. By the way, feed costs two pennies a day." She nodded thankfully and dropped a royal on the counter while walking away.

She made sure that Sandolmedir was comfortable in her slightly cramped stall before heading to her room. As she entered the first thing to catch her attention was how small it was. The wooden panelled space had just enough room for a comfy single bed and a worn side table.

There was a small window that looked out onto the street, it's sill scattered with candles and melted wax. Plunking herself on the rickety bed she got changed into her Rohan bought, purple dress, after sponging herself down with the cloth and water provided. Once that was completed, she shrunk her bag down, put it in her grey cloaks pocket, while locking the door on her way out.

Back down in the inns main room she sat down at a table in the corner with her hood up. It made her feel safe with only the walls behind her. A maid came down and offered her a plate of food. Accepting it politely while tipping the girl a penny, she looked around at her neighbours.

To her left was a large gentleman with no hair on his face or scalp, well worn clothes, multiple small knives and, in his hands,...a locket? It held a drawing of a plump, smiling, lady on the left, and a rosy cheeked baby on the right. She judged by the tears on his face that they were either distant or have passed away.

To her right was another man. The way he circled the room with his silver eyes caught her attention. He was like a hawk. The way they latched onto each person in his sight, how they darted from short to tall, chubby to thin. Judging them. His inky hair was long, and matted, littered with dandruff and other...things. Rebecca turned her gaze in slight revulsion, to the next victim of her scrutiny.

In front of her was a couple. Both looked to be in the younger, middle aged groups, the man had short blonde hair and wore a simple tunic and breeches. The lady had a simple brown dress on with a milky white undershirt and curly auburn hair. They gazed at each other with loving eyes, clasping their hands in each others, little pecks in the cheeks, scattered through the whole ordeal it was to watch. Rebecca shuddered. Newly weds, they never can keep their hands off each other.

She turned back to her meal, picking at the roast chicken and stew. It wasn't as good as the inn back in Rohan. They made a lovely roast chicken and veggies with a side of gravy. She sighed. She must find a way to send a letter tomorrow, they would be worried by now. The maid came around again.

"Miss did you enjoy your meal?" Rebecca smiled and handed over the scraped dishes.

"Yes it was very nice, but next time make sure you salt the chicken before you cook it. It will stick to the skin better then." She gave an awkward smile and walked away quickly. Rebecca then stood up and made her way back up the stairs to her room.

She changed into her nightgown and grabbed the book on meditation out of her bag. Standing up slowly, she walked to the window and broke away an already lit large candle. She walked to her bed and put it down on her bedside table. Feeling the cold finally get to her she climbed into bed and sat down cross legged in front of the candle with the book. Opening it to the first page she began immersing herself in texts that took her all over the world from Tibet to Iceland. She read until her candle melted away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: White As Milk, Pale As Cream, Gold As butter.

The weeks following Gandalf's arrival were full of cooking and cleaning. Rebecca didn't want to leave the inn, she was warned about the strangers that lurked around the streets. She only went out an hour a day to exercise Sandolmedir around the outer walls of Bree. The rest of the time she had was spent asking Mr. Butterbur if she could help out as many of the maids had a flu. He usually asked her to tidy up the main room before opening and cook in the kitchen.

Rebecca let out a huff as she carried a large tray of freshly made scones. Her ingredients were limited but she managed as best as she could. Much of the flour the Prancing Pony had was rather course and needed to be pounded with a mortar and pestle till fine and dusty. During her first week Mr. Butterbur was under such strain from lack of maids that he asked her to give it a go in the kitchen, as the cook was sick as well. She was appointed head cook after three days. With now free boarding, food, and something to distract her from Gandalf's future arrival, she was very content.

She opened a steel jar of raspberry jam, made from the wild berries that thrived out side the twin wall, climbing over them and wedging themselves in crevices. Setting out twenty wooden plates, adding three scones to each, then putting a blob of the jam and freshly whipped cream on the side. Two maids scrambled up to the bench and started to distribute the sweet afternoon meal to paying customers.

She then started to chop vegetables preparing dinner for the patrons looking for an early meal. She sighed, feeling rather tired. 'Ah well' she thought. 'No rest for the wicked'. While adding parsnips, onions and carrots to the large oiled cast iron pan over the coals. While trimming a lovely leg of mutton, Rebecca's thoughts drifted to the somewhat disturbing letter in her pocket. The day after she arrived, Rebecca sent a letter from the inn telling Mr. Rumbald and the girls of her adventure to Bree. The letters she got back two and a half weeks later made her both worried and relived.

* * *

Mr. Rumbald's letter though, made her laugh with his antics and woes.

 _Miss Larkspur,_

 _I was very glad to receive the letter you sent and must say that I am glad you arrived safely. What you did on the way there was dangerous and quite silly for a logical thinker like you. But, I must admit, you did the right thing, no matter how foolish._

 _You met a group of Rangers I see. Nice folks, don't really get them in Rohan, but they do protect the needy, no matter how rude the needy are. (I have met some nasties in my day.) I believe I also read that you and your horse were getting along fine, though that story of her dropping the bag on your foot gave me quite the entertainment for the evening._

 _The local women miss you, they liked how generous you were. And that Harad woman gives you her eternal thanks. She said she would never have to worry about money thanks to you. The local men still tell tales of the Hieald Ricenn who protected the cities helpless. I must say I believe you have made your mark in Rohan. Especially on the girls._

 _Celeste has been unofficially appointed head cook and Diana her helper. The rest of the girls have been changing their attitude towards unfriendly patrons. Why even Eyra stepped up to a rather drunk man, she slapped him in the face and carried him out by the ear! To say I was surprised is an understatement._

 _That infernal wheel in the stables keeps running away from me every time I enter the feed room. I must say though all the exercise is making me feel the fittest I've been in years, not much good for standing round the bar. Though I can suppose that Joey, my horse you named, is very relived for the weight he no longer has to carry._

 _Unfortunately this is all the time I have to spare to write this to you so I will have to cut it short. I will send another one as soon as I can._

 _Your loving uncle_

 _Rumbald._

Rebecca smiled while reading the letter by her candlelit window. How she missed that jolly kind man. The second letter made her frown as she read it.

 _Rebecca,_

 _I do hope this reaches you in good time. I was very relived to here that you arrived safely, Diana and I held our breaths at the recount of your adventure there by Mr. Rumbald. But I wrote this letter to tell you what is going on in Rohan. It is rather strange._

 _The King we have not seen for months and the royal guard has been nearly all replaced by these shady looking men. The defences on the wall have been lessened and many soldiers have been let off duty without pay or work. Many families with be hungry this winter I fear. Taxes have been raised and families are begging for food off the streets. We save some leftovers, Diana, Eyra, Lych and I, and distribute them out to families. It's not enough but the children should not be allowed to starve. I do not know what we should do, I have heard that wild men attack the outer villages with no defences to stop them. Our city has received many refugees from the boarders looking for someplace safe._

 _Rebecca, my sister I ask of you. What shall we do?_

 _Yours Celeste and the girls._

She did not have any paper that night to write with and promised to ask Mr. Butterbur for some writing implements in the morning, sad that this was happening.

* * *

Once the vegetables were soft Rebecca added a few spices and salt to taste. Using the closest thing to a masher she could find, she started mashing the onions, parsnips, carrots and boiled potatoes until creamy. Then added a few spoons of freshly churned butter to the mix. She started to plate them up too, adding a piece of mutton on the side with a small amount of gravy.

One of the maids, Baita, took over from the serving allowing Rebecca to take three of the plates out to the main room. She started at the edge distributing three at a time and going back and forth for more. The last plate went to a gentleman that Mr. Butterbur pointed out to her. He was wearing a grey cloak, dress, thing and had a long staff leaning against the wall next to a tall pointed hat. As she dropped the plate in front of him with a smile he spoke up.

"Those little bread rolls with the jam and cream were very nice this afternoon. Thank you ah-?" Rebecca smiled.

"Larkspur, Sir." He nodded before blinking a few times.

"Are you not the lady that wished to see me?" He said with a frown on his face and sly eye.

"Yes, if you are Gandalf, I am Mr. Butterbur said he would inform me of your arrival. I guess I put too much faith in his memory." She joked. He nodded with a sarcastic look of severity on his face.

"Yes well I've been here for a week I have you know, thinking you were late, when, as a matter of fact, you were earlier than me." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now if you would allow me to enjoy this delicious smelling meal, I will see you in the morning." And with that she left him alone waiting in excitement for tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Multipurpose Beard. Perfect For Gardening And Eating.

It was four o'clock when Rebecca struggled out of bed, quickly putting on what ever clothes she could find, as the chill of the night had not yet diminished. Creeping through the halls, down the stairs and silently to the kitchen. After lighting the large candles to light the room up, Rebecca started to heat the 'oven', throwing in logs, paper and a tiny lit candle that was on its last legs, into a large bread oven like structure. Opening her little note book, she looked for a suitable recipe for breakfast. Deciding on a cooked breakfast type meal she started to make the bread needed for toast.

Gandalf and the other patrons in the inn, awoke to stomach arousing smell of bread, bacon and fried eggs, wafting from the kitchen. Leaping out of bed Gandalf quickly put on his cloak, grabbed his hat and staff and raced down to the inns main room in hopes that he would be served soon.

* * *

Taking out the fresh bread, tomatoes, fried eggs and bacon, Rebecca started to plate up again. Slicing two slices of bread per plate, adding two fried eggs, three rashes of bacon and two tomatoes, she called a maid over to start distributing to the ravenous customers. Once done, she left the cleaning up to the other maids and looked for Gandalf with her own plate in hand.

She found him stuffing his face with tomato juice and egg all in his beard. She started a conversation as she sat down.

"The Valar wanted me to meet you here. Why?" He frowned finishing off his mouthful.

"I believe they did not tell you why I was needed because they told me in a dream. They mentioned a woman, older than she looks. With sooty hair, emerald eyes, tall, with wisdom of age and experience, but with the naivety of a little girl and name with the meaning, fickleness." He paused to shovel another mouthful in.

"They failed to mention your skills in the kitchen, I would have arrived sooner." He smiled at her in a kind, grandfatherly way.

"What will you be teaching me exactly?" Rebecca inquired having finished her own breakfast and having the feeling that he wasn't telling her everything.

"Well to be a wizard, a conductor will be needed, you will also have to learn spells, incantations, the customs of all races, warfare. Politics, though optional, I find are always useful. We would also have to train you in your element." Rebecca frowned.

"Element?" This time Gandalf frowned.

"Yes your element, often based on which Valar has decided to take you under their wing." She shrugged.

"Well I was sent here from the halls of Mandos by Vairë and she never mentioned anything like this." He looked at her chewing thoughtfully on his bacon.

"Well then we shall have to start with the basics then, as I have not idea what path Valar have have chosen for you to have." Rebecca nodded understanding for a second before actually asking about the statement.

"What are the basics exactly?" He pushed aside his spotless plate and looked at her with a firm look on his face.

"There are dark creatures that walk these lands, none can be too careful, especially someone as important as you. Learning how to defend yourself is second on my list. The first is learning when and how to run away." She looked quizzically at him.

"Not all things can be beaten, it's best to know when your beaten before you opponent shows you." He stood up abruptly.

"Meet me at the gate in half an hour, be prepared." He glided off. She tried to follow.

"Gandalf wait! Prepared for what? Argh..." She slouched in defeat as he went out the door. Going back to the table, she started to pick up the plates and bring them into the kitchen. The men will have to suffice with a simple curry for lunch as it was something she could leave with one of the maids to cook. Flying around the kitchen chopping, stirring and measuring until she had a half finished, Indian style, beef curry. Calling Jina over telling her to stir every ten minutes and to serve at lunch, she ran upstairs to get ready with only ten minutes to go.

* * *

Strolling through the street with her cloak on and hood up, hoping that no one notices she is a woman who is wearing "menswear". She spots a stall with lots of different foods on it. Glancing at her pocket watch and seeing she still had four minutes she quickly bought a red apple. Munching on it as she dodged, weaved and ducked through the crowds, finally arriving at the meeting place just on time.

Gandalf was already talking to the gatekeeper when she walked up to him. She listened trying to figure out what was going on.

"Biggle, I understand your concern but I must go out to the woods to look for the herbs I need. My assistant will be with me and has some skill with a blade. I assure you that I will be fine." He patted Biggle's shoulder and motioned for Rebecca to follow him out the gate. She walked past Biggle, trying not to laugh at his rather unfortunate name. As the gate got further away, Gandalf did not speak until it was a speck in the distance. They had been walking for nearly an hour and a big forest was in front of them, looming over.

* * *

"Try not to laugh at Biggle's name. No matter how rude he is to you, it's not his fault he had a rather eccentric mother." He spoke out of the blue as she weaved through the trees and bushes, though Gandalf had a harder time than her due to his long clothing.

"You know pants are very fashionable for men these days." Rebecca commented as Gandalf got caught in yet another bramble.

"What do you mean by that?" Gandalf asked yanking thorns, leaves and bugs out of his beard. She only smiled and moved on.

"Maybe a ribbon for the beard too." She mused. Gandalf grumbled then stopped, they reached a large clearing. It had a river crossing through it and a wall of trees blocking out the light.

"How long is this going to take? I have dinner to cook in four hours and a fidgety mare to exercise." Gandalf turned to her with a funny expression on his face.

"Run around this clearing five times." He said sitting in the middle of the clearing with his hat off and staff on the floor. Rebecca blinked.

"What?" She questioned with attitude.

"You heard me the first time Miss Larkspur. Don't make me make it six." She rolled her eyes and set off jogging at a smooth pace jumping over the river when she had to, and ducking under branches when necessary.

"Good, you have good pacing. That will be useful over long distances. Now I want you to do thirty more laps before me leave." Gandalf started to coach Rebecca on her rounds, nitpicking at her balance, pacing and where she was looking.

"Look where you are going, look behind you and look around you." Gandalf called.

"How the hell am I meant to do that! I don't have multiple heads Gandalf. Maia or not!" Rebecca screamed back angrily at the old man she was circling.

"Use your intelligence and think about a stupid that comment was, while solving the question you asked at the same time." Gandalf replied sarcastically. "Multitasking is key." She huffed indignantly as he called out yet again to her.

"If I have fifteen oranges, six plums and four apples, how much fruit do I have?"

"Twenty-five! What is this primary school?"

"I do not know what a 'primary school' is but if its a place where you learn then yes. Now, if an enemy is in front of you, but has allies behind you and to either side of you. You have ten men to protect with you, they have basic training but not very good stamina. What is the best course of action?"

"What are they and what is their number and weaponry?" Rebecca asked actually challenged by this question of strategy.

"They are Orcs, they are one thousand in number and have full battle armour, crossbows and basic swords." She passed another lap around this time panting heavily.

"And what- do I- have?" She wheezes with fifteen laps to go.

"Basic armour, a sword and a shield." Gandalf replies reading a book that just appeared out of nowhere. Rebecca puzzled over this. The logical idea would be to form a circle and use their numbers against them.

"Are they all coming at me at the same time?" She asks not noticing that she was still going yet breathing easily. Gandalf looked up.

"No, the two groups that were meant to surround you from the side have been delayed." He then went back to the book.

"I would wait until the enemy is upon us and just before they close in on either side we would split in two. Six go to the right and five to the left. Then we run until we buy ourselves enough time to climb a tree or hide in a crevice." Gandalf looked up with a critical eye.

"What about the other group?"

"I have to trust them to be able to lead themselves to safety and no be heroes and get slaughtered by turning back." Gandalf nodded.

"Even I would have trouble in a situation like that." He admitted before standing up without the book.

"Time to go Miss Larkspur, I'm sure your horse would like to be exercised and I would like some lunch." He called behind to her as she sprinted to catch up before he disappeared into the foliage.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Feast Fit For A King... Or Woman... And Her Horse.

Dinner for that night was a quick meatloaf with roast vegetables and a caramelised onion jam. Rebecca had to ask one of the maids to help out, as she was too knackered to do it all herself. She again, grabbed her plate and went to sit down next to Gandalf, who was devouring his food so fast she thought it was just being inhaled.

"Slow down! You might choke." Gandalf looked at me blatantly with his mouth full and gestured to others in the area. I glanced around and saw that there were many men eating like Gandalf, greedily stuffing their faces before asking the maids for another plate. She scowled and put her plate firmly down on the table, then collapsing into the chair tiredly.

"Well they can choke. While I'm here you will eat properly. Please." She added. He sighed and nodded, cutting a smaller slice this time and lathering it in jam.

"It is a very nice meal, what is it exactly?" He asked while chewing it. Spitting it everywhere.

"Please Gandalf, manners. It's meatloaf with a few roast veggies and an onion jam." He nodded, his face showing his appreciation.

"Mr. Butterbur will be lost without you Mis-."

"Just call me Rebecca, Gandalf." A small smile appeared on his face.

"Rebecca then." He continued.

"We will be leaving in two days by the way." Her face fell.

"What?" Now her manners were failing.

"We need to leave, I have not finished teaching you, I have barely started. Also a have business in Mirkwood." Rebecca wasn't really listening about the reasons, instead she was thinking about all the things she would need for the journey. She was disturbed out of her thoughts by Mr. Butterbur waddling over.

"Gandalf, I'm sorry for not getting around for our usual chats I am rather busy these days." Gandalf cheerily replied.

"Ah yes, illness has been catching a few in its embrace has it not?" Butterbur nodded sadly, but cheered up at a thought.

"We are very lucky to have Miss Larkspur here though. Many have come to taste your cooking. I may have miss heard but did you happen to mention you are leaving?" Mr. Butterbur looked genuinely upset and she felt a sting of guilt. Rebecca could only nod sadly.

"She must I'm afraid, Miss Larkspur needs to travel with me for reasons between us. She will be leaving in two days with me, I have business elsewhere that need my utmost concern." Mr. Butterbur nodded. Rebecca smiled and reached over to clasp his hands in hers.

"I'm really sorry to be leaving so soon, but how 'bout this? I'll leave a few basic recipes for Sunday. It can be the special day when you cook the food I used to." Mr. Butterbur nodded and thanked me. Gandalf stood up.

"Well it's time for me to be going to bed. Goodnight Mr. Butterbur. Goodnight Miss Larkspur." And with that he swept away leaving us alone to our thoughts. I too stood up, feeling the day catching up to me.

"Night Sir, I'm sorry about how the news was broken to you." And with that I stumbled upstairs to bed.

* * *

Waking up to Gandalf's furry beard in your face, way before dawn was never a nice feeling, well at least thats what Rebecca found. The man harshly whispered for her to be up and ready in ten, otherwise he was leaving without her. Rebecca yawned before yelping as she tried to stretch but only succeeding in hitting her knuckles against the wall. Tall people problems, she muttered slowly pulling on her riding clothes, preparing herself for the long journey to come.

* * *

She silently walked to kitchen hoping that no one woke up. Then she quickly fished out of a cupboard, some of the things she made for her journey. The was a tin of ANZAC biscuits, a tin of fruit cake, a loaf of banana bread, an apple pie, a loaf of rye bread, a few carrot and zucchini muffins, ginger bread and an array of cured meats. All these things fit snugly in her carpet bag. After she put five royals on the counter for the ingredients, she then wandered through the backdoor to the stables where a neglected mare was waiting anxiously.

Gandalf was at the stables too, harnessing his horse to a small cart. Rebecca quickly brushed down Sandolmedir, checked her hooves, saddled and bridled her, before giving her a apple as an apology for not being as attentive as she should have been. Before sadly following Gandalf knowing this was the last glimpse of the town she would get for a while.

If anyone had been up that morning they would have seen an odd couple walking down the street, an old man with a long beard, pointy grey hat and robe, with a small staff at his side. His companion was leading a fine horse, dressed in tight fitting breaches, a loose shirt, black leather gloves and a black velvet cloak, it's hood up, covering their face in shadows. All while dangling a small, intricate, circular, golden locket in their hand.

"Gandalf, where are we heading?" He replied without breaking pace, as we marched through the gates, acknowledging Biggle as we walked past.

"To Rivendale, I must speak with Elrond and the council before continuing to the Lonely Mountain." He paused outside the gates to jump on his cart. Rebecca followed mounting Sandolmedir after a running jump, that made Gandalf look at her amused. Huffing she started down the path ahead of him at a strong walk. It was a bit dangerous on a worn path to go trotting down it in the dark. He only chucked at her childishness about something so small.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: An Obtuse Discovery.

After months of riding with only Gandalf for company Rebecca thought it was high time to start writing in the journal she was given. During her travels she noted all the important things she learnt and made. Here are a few extracts from it.

24 November 3016

We arrived in Rivendale in the early morning. After being welcomed by a elf called Lindir, he was known by Gandalf. He motioned for us to follow him allowing the servants to take both our horses, Sandolmedir put up a huge fuss, until once of the soldiers offered her an apple. The building we were led into was amazing. With it's sweeping archways, elegant carvings and fine terraces. Gandalf pointed out different spots that were his favourite, noting the plants and changes that had happened during his absence.

Meeting Lord Elrond was a calming experience, Gandalf mentioned he could see the future, but Elrond contradicted that statement saying that nothing was set in stone. While Gandalf and Elrond discussed some urgent matters I was not privy to, I was exploring the library. The amount of handwritten scrolls and tomes there were astounded me, the time it must have taken to complete all this history, tales and maps must have been in the centuries.

* * *

15 December 3016

I collapsed on my bed, exhausted with all the walking I had done, cursing Arwen's stubbornness and persuasion. Rivendale was a beautiful place, the waterfalls, forests and lakes took my breath away. But nothing could compare to the flora and fauna that we found during our travels. The plant Athelas interested me greatly, especially with it's healing properties, Arwen promised me that she would teach me all that she know in the art of healing.

During our picnic that I made specially in the kitchens for Arwen, she pointed out a plant that looked familiar, explaining that her people had no idea what it's use was and often planted it as an ornamental plant. I quickly told her that it was a plant and that it's purple fruit could be used in jams and are just as nice as small snacks, but to beware of the seeds that took up most of the berry.

* * *

The months in Rivendale were full of activities, from swordplay and politics, to gardening and riding. Crossing swords with Glorfidel was an experience I would remember for life. He showed me how to use my finer stature and longer blade to my advantage, though by the end of our lessons he recommended, in "jest", that I should stick to my dagger. The twins Elladan and Elrohir were very enthusiastic about teaching me archery when I first met them, yet it turned out they just wanted me to join their prankster ways. The twenty year-old me could not resist such daring activities, especially when it was found I could not shoot an arrow at a target from one meter away. Lord Elrond was exceptionally kind and welcoming to me, patiently teaching me how to speak elvish and the elven customs, all while explaining in further detail, the history of Middle Earth.

Gandalf and I left Rivendale three weeks later in high spirits, refreshed and prepared for the journey ahead. Gandalf had traded his common pony and cart, for a fine, flea-bitten grey stallion that Sandolmedir seemed to have a strong connection to, that is if you call trying to chase him away constantly, a connection.

We journeyed past Lothlórien, Gandalf mentioning that we would stop there on the way back. We continued till we reached Erebor, the Kingdom of the Dwarves. We were welcomed civilly, though I did notice a few of the older Dwarves scowled at Gandalf. Gandalf and Dain, King of the Dwarves, greeted each other alike to old friends and took me on a tour of the grand kingdom. I asked Gandalf why quite a few of the Dwarves were glaring at him, but it was Oin, a healer, who answered.

"Cause he brings adventures and trouble with him, that's why." He commented with a chuckle. We had a few lovely conversations after that, mainly swapping remedies and recipes. He noted down some of the Elvish ways of healing, saying that they still weren't in the good books with the elves, he in turn gave me some of his healing ointment and a few good recipes for camping.

* * *

It was in my room in Erebor that Gandalf actually started to talk to me about the conductor I needed.

"You need a certain type of material that resonates with your inner energy." He looked into my eyes as he said this, looking completely serious. In front of us were sticks of different types of wood. One was of Aspen, another of Oak, Ebony followed and Ivy finished.

"Am I meant to poke them or do they start doing backflips when I stare at them?" He gave a huff and picked the Oak one up, holding it out to me. I plucked it out of his hands but had no chance to do anything since he immediately snatched it back. We continued with the rest, even the ones that Gandalf had spare. A Cherry, Hawthorn, Willow, Poplar and Birch. All of them were unsatisfactory to the disgruntled wizard. Though I could not see how he could tell which one suited me better.

"You are a very difficult customer, Miss Larkspur. Maybe we should try a stone instead for the top of your staff." He then proceeded to pull out of his pockets ten small, little, round marbles of different coloured stone. I could only identify half, there was a crystal Quartz, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Opal, and Amber. Gandalf noticing my confusion to the rest pointed them out as Aventurine, Onyx, Black Marble, Tanzanite and Jade. I repeated the pickup and put down routine from before, only to be stopped with I reached the Opal Marble. I noticed it was of the lesser quality Opals, with less vibrancy and more of a sheen to its surface. He gripped the Opal from my palm and put it aside, motioning for me to pick up the others, swiping the Onyx stone as soon as I motioned towards it.

"Hmmm, you have an affinity towards both Opal and Onyx stones, this makes things more difficult." I frowned in thought, looking at the stones sitting in his palm.

"Wha-?"

"It means we either need to find a combination of the two. Or, we meld them together using magical methods. Preferably the first option as other magics would interfere with your own." He stood up from his chair, groaning about how stiff his old bones were while shuffling out the door.

I rose up from the carpeted floor and set to work getting ready for bed, being already settled in my room. I found it to be nice and cosy with its carved walls, woollen bedspread and pillows. That night I fell asleep to the sounds of distant mining and the cracklings of embers in the fireplace.

The next day was filled with more tours, mostly of the mines. We strolled past gold extractions, waltzed through ruby collections and observed the many carpenters and steel workers, labour away. It was as we were marvelling the fruits of the Dwarves work that we stumbled across the first definite conductor ingredient. We were handling the different cuts of stone when I dropped an Obsidian pendant by accident because of the sparks that flew from it. It was lucky that Glóin grasped it in time before it hit the floor and shattered. When I looked to Gandalf for answers I saw that even he was shocked, his eyebrows and forehead had disappeared under his hat.

"Any knowledgeable advice?" I questioned sarcastically. He nodded.

"Of course, next time don't drop the valuable pendant over a few sparks." And with that he grumbled to himself as he stalked away with purpose. Dain, Glóin and I, looked at each other before continuing on my tour.

We left Erebor with Gandalf's business done and more questions than answers. Over the month spent there I learnt how to prepare quick, Dwarven remedies, how to carve different materials, though I must say I had an affinity towards wood rather than stone, and Oin insisted I learn how to recognise quality weaponry, just incase I was cheated.

We headed towards Lothlórien, the scenery change welcome after so long underground. We stopped off Mirkwood overnight due to it being convenient. The woods around the city were not nice at all yet I felt at peace in the damp air. We nearly lost the path a few times on our way, well that is Gandalf did, he could not see it when I could easily, as confusing as it was we decided that I should lead after the third time of Gandalf leading us away. Our meeting with the King was brief and civil, ending in the morning when we were gifted with extra supplies for our journey. It was a week in the saddle before we even saw a glimpse of the Golden Forest, even then we had three days to go before we reach civilisation.

* * *

A.N: This is my first authors note, well officially at least. I am sorry for the long wait, not that there is many waiting, kudos to those who put up with my irregularities. The problem is that school is being annoying by being there. And the fact that I'm out of ideas, usually these plots come at me in full force then leave me to fend for myself after a few months. I will try to get to the actual story A.S.A.P. If you have any ideas, comment or PM me!

See ya round.

Ninja


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Licorice Gilded Forest.

To reach the forests of Lorien at sunset was a spark of good luck for the travelling pair. The beautiful Mallorn trees glowed an warm gold, the almost bare branches giving off the look of solid gold. The once green forest floor was now covered in a thin layer of snow that Sandomeldir and Gandalf's horse, Shadowfax, picked their way through easily.

Rebecca didn't think that Gandalf noticed that they were being followed, either that or he just didn't care. They stopped as the night crept in, it's wintery chill wrapping around them in a tight haze. Rebecca tended to the fire and dinner while Gandalf sat on a rock smoking his pipe weed as he looked out into the shadowed forest. Rebecca felt the need to cook often during the journey, it relived her body to be doing something familiar and she did not mind Gandalf not helping. They had tried that once, the end result was a curdled gravy, grey vegetables and tough meat.

The silence that permeated the forest was broken by Gandalf's call. "Are you going to stand there all night Haldir, or will you come and keep us company?" Rebecca looked up, brow furrowed at the name. Haldir? A man crept out of the foliage, unknown to Rebecca.

"Greetings Mithrandir- oooof!" He gasped out as something bashed him into the ground with all the force of a raging bull.

"Oh my stars! Are you ok?!" A frantic Rebecca flung the pan away from herself as she scrambled to help the poor elf up.

"Yes yes, I'm quite alright. That was quite a swing." He commented like he was talking about the weather, allowing Rebecca to lead him to a flat rock. Gandalf sat across from him, a smile hidden by the shadow cast by his hat as he watch Rebecca insist on nursing the dazed elf.

"May I ask for the strong maidens name?" She smiled at his speech, no one talked like that anymore, being gentlemanly back home was often seen as flirting.

"Rebecca, kind sir." She then strolled back to the fire to make some tea.

* * *

"You have been following us for a while Haldir." Said man looked up from the mug of sweet elderflower tea that had been shoved into his hands.

"I prefer the term tracking. Things have been changing Mithrandir, my Lady is troubled, yet she cannot speak of what is to come." Gandalf looked up at that statement, his brow furrowing as he chewed on his pipe deep in thought.

"Um, sorry Sir, but do you wish to share our meal? We have enough for three." A still embarrassed Rebecca asked meekly. Haldir smiled and clasped her hands slightly as he gave the now empty cup back.

"That would be lovely thank you." He understood the fact that she was asking for forgiveness by being so kind, and chuckled at the frantic pacing as she rushed around the fire. The meal was a composition of carrots, potatoes and spinach, mixed into a mild, curry like sauce along with a few beans. It was simple dish as the slowly approaching city made their packs light and feet heavy. Yet Gandalf and Haldir seemed to enjoy the slightly exotic dish, over a cup of tea and complimented by pleasant talk and company it was a heart-warming meal.

"How are your patrols doing this time of year my friend?" Gandalf started.

"Fine, orcs and goblins have gotten braver but nothing we can't handle. How are my kin? I hear the twins are causing trouble as always and that Legolas wishes to join the meeting this coming winter?

"Meeting?" Queried the lady of the company. "Gandalf you didn't tell me anything about a meeting?" She scolded. Gandalf furrowed his brow, suddenly looking old and weary, a skill he has honed over many years.

"Hmm, it seems this old mind of mine is not what it used to be. I must have forgotten to mention it, I'm terribly sorry Rebecca." With a small sound of displeasure she gathered the dishes and walked the short way down the small stream that was a few minutes away leaving the two men to talk amongst themselves. Yet she did not notice the pair of yellow eyes following her.

* * *

Haldir and Gandalf's conversation was interrupted by a very loud, very high pitched scream. Jumping up Haldir raced towards were Rebecca had gone, drawing his sword as he did so, Gandalf following behind.

The arrived in time to see five Goblins surrounding her, with calls of the others in the distance. In her hand was her long dagger, black blood already dripping from the tip, a corpse nearby. Not waiting around Haldir struck out to the nearest of the abominations, his sword slicing through it's neck like butter. Gandalf soon joined him rushing to where Rebecca was grappling with another, having lost her dagger in the fight. They continued to bash, smash and slice their way out of the hoard, the Goblins reinforcements coming in just as the first batch was dead. Rebecca having found that her dagger was slightly out classed, picked up a fallen sword to continue the battle with. Once the enemies were finished Haldir and Rebecca helped each other stack the bodies up for Gandalf to burn. The smoke clouded the sky, shrouding the moon in a haze and filling the air with the putrid smell of charred meat.

"You fought well." Commented Haldir as they watch the last of the corpses turn to ash.

"I have no idea what you're taking about, I can't use a sword to save my life." She shot back with a bantering tone.

"You are far too modest. Let's get back so then we may rest, I do not believe that anymore of those creatures will invade our space while their kin burn. As they headed back up the small hill to camp they heard Gandalf, who was ahead of them, mutter something about liquorice mead.

They set off in the morning, though they were delayed because a troublesome horse had run off when she was called and an old man, who happened to get a hangover, decided not to get naming any names of course...

* * *

Sorry its a bit late. (Just a tad.) I was caught up in school and laziness. I have also run outta ideas. I have a few but they're for later on in the story. Any help would be great.

Ninja


	27. AN

**NEWS** : UPDATES

Sorry for the lack of updating. School has hit me like a lovely brick in the face and I haven't had much time.

I will be editing the older chapters since it makes me shudder when I see them. Will be adding a new chapter soon, hopefully in a day or two and should be able to get one in again within the holidays.

See you all soon.

Ninja Spudato


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: I Don't Understand Apple Bobbing. Why?

Magic was difficult. It was like bobbing for one apple in an entire lake. At least that's what Rebecca found. The newly formed trio was traveling at a walking pace due to the amount of stones and rocks that littered the forest floor. Shadowfax and Sandomeldir had not trouble picking their way through the litter, unlike Haldir's horse who stumbled every half minute, often throwing him onto it's neck. The new horse was a cherry bay, and very fine boned. It often reminded Rebecca of an Arab, the way it threw its head and jumped around at the slightest noise. Haldir's excuse for it's behaviour was that was young, at this was its first time out alone and not with its herd. While Shadowfax stuck close to the young colt, Sandomeldir continued to ignore it only sending dirty looks the colts way when it got a bit too close.

Rebecca had nearly had a heart attack when a tree branch fell down a few yards from them, Shadowfax stayed still, Sandomeldir swung her body around but the colt...completely lost all control Haldir had of it. He span around, his hoofs digging into the earth, loudly snorting. Then he began backing up. Right into Rebecca's mount. If Sandomeldir had been any other horse she would have reared, bolted, even bucked. But instead she spun around to face the colt and did what any sensible adult horse would do to troublesome young. She bit him. Not that it helped. At all. The colt charged forwards his momentum leaving poor Haldir behind in the dirt as he raced towards home at a pace likened to a very startled mouse. Rebecca looked on rather shocked at her mares lack of patience and understanding, as Haldir pulled himself up wincing as his back gave a few pops and crackles.

"That was a bit unfortunate I must say. He was going so well. Shame that one fell branch sparked a….ahhh…?"

"Meltdown?" Rebecca offered and he seemed at loss for word to describe the young horses behaviour.

"Yes, a "Meltdown" as you call it." Gandalf who has remained amused yet quiet during the whole ordeal offered Haldir a place behind him on Shadowfax and the trio continued on the journey to the elven settlement, in the direction of Haldir's wild colt.

They continued on the their way, with their horses knowing where to go the troop entertained themselves with watching Rebecca's floundering attempts to harness her abilities. Before they had left their old campsite Gandalf handed her a large cloth bag of pebbles. On their journey she tried many times to get the pebbles to shift from her palm like Gandalf had shown, but each time her patience slipped away before her magic even came to surface.

"I give up for today!" Rebecca groaned as yet again she lost her patience. She glared at the stone in her hands as though it was the cause for all her troubles and flung it away into the forest. Gandalf eyebrows went through his hat again it was the first time he had seen his companion so disgruntled. With a sigh Rebecca draped herself across Sandomeldir's back in a rather unladylike manner sighing into the long frizzy mane and hugging the stout mares neck. She thanked the stars for the foresight of wearing her breeches for this journey and not one of her few dresses.

They arrived at the large city at around four o'clock in the afternoon. They had eaten a rather late lunch of some lembas that Haldir had brought with him. As their horses walked into a delicate courtyard several elves surrounded them their arrows ready to strike at any foul move.

"Halt!" cried one of them.

"Peace Corondin" spoke Haldir as he slowly dismounted from Shadowfax, wincing at his sore muscles. "They are our guests. I trust you have heard of Mithrandir?" The young elf nodded and at Haldir's command, the rest of the elves relaxed and put away their arrows. Gandalf slowly dismounted muttering under his beard about his own old bones and aching joints. Another elf came up from seemingly nowhere to take his horse away. Rebecca looked around nervous, clueless and slightly embarrassed. Gandalf marched up to her.

"Well? Are you going to stay on top of that nag you call a horse all day or are you going to come with us?" Rebecca nodded and slid down her feet tingling as blood rushed down to her toes. Another elf came and lead Sandomeldir away but not before she tried to get a decent kick at Gandalf for the earlier comment. Haldir beckoned for the pair to follow him as he walked towards some very elegant wooden double doors.

As they entered what seemed to be the welcoming foyer, another pair of elves came to take their bags before they started what seemed to be an endless climb up a mountain of stairs that curled around a majestic tree. It was only thanks to Gandalf's weeks of torture that she made it all the way up to the top. As the reached the summit they were faced with beautiful silver doors that seemed to shine with light. The atmosphere up in the canopy was very refreshing especially with the shining sun and a whisper of breeze.

Haldir marched forwards and rapped his knuckles lightly across the doors surface. A softly spoken word of "enter" in elvish allowed the two companions to follow Haldir as he opened the doors with a flourish.


End file.
